To Steal a Heart
by SammySwan2298
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones, go through one more adventure before they finally have their happy ending. Hades returns after Emma's magic and vows to get revenge for ruining his plans. Will she be strong enough to defeat him? With the help of her family and friends we will find out! Emma, Killian, Snow, Charming and the gang are all here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Here's a new story that I've had stuck in my head for ages now and am finally getting down. Hope you all enjoy! It's going to be mainly CaptianSwan and OutlawQueen. I really am excited for season 6 ! whose with me?! Enjoy!**

Chapter One- Nightmares

Emma woke with a start.

She was breathing really hard and sweat was pouring from her forehead. She was afraid. Looking to her side she relaxed as she saw Killian begin to stir.

She was woken from a nightmare. She and Hades were dueling in the underworld. They had been fighting for hours, Emma using her magic as best as she knew how, which wasn't that well, and Hades casting dark blue magic at her family, killing everyone in his path. She screamed in agony as she watched each family member she loved fall to the ground. " I'm sorry I couldn't protect you all." She cried. Then she woke up. Scared for her family's life.

It took Emma a moment to control her breathing and racing heart. She looked over at Killian who rolled on the side next to her sitting up. " Emma? What's the matter love?" He asked tiredness etched in his voice.

" Nothing." She lied. She didn't want anyone worrying about her.

She was the savior and needed to be strong for her family but she had been having these nightmares every night since they got back from the underworld, and this one was more vivid than ever which meant it was probably true.

They got out of the underworld alive, but Hades was angrier than ever since he found out his brother Zeus is the one who helped them escape. Emma knew he was planning his revenge on them.

She sighed and got out of bed. It was still dark, she looked at the clock and it read 2:45am.

She didn't remember when the last time she got a decent knight sleep was.

Killian walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. " I know when you are lying to me Emma and I want the truth. What's the matter?" he asked.

She sighed and turned around.

" I keep having these nightmares and they are getting worse. I can't seem to get Hades out of my head." She said finally admitting what was going on.

" What? When did you first start seeing Hades in your dreams? He could be tormenting you Emma, you should have told me." Hook said frustration in his eyes.

She sighed and started making tea. " I didn't want anyone to worry but i'm exhausted. I haven't gotten a good nights sleep in months." She complained honestly. Killian felt guilty for that, he sighed tightening his grip around her waste and pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held her head on his shoulder sighing tiredly.

" I'm so sorry Emma. I feel like this has all been my fault, if there was any other way out of the underworld , you know I would have taken it." Killian explained. Emma sighed too. She felt guilty as well for taking everyone she loved down there to that horrible place. It was all her fault anyways, because she felt like she had to save Regina. " Killian, this isn't your fault in any way. It's mine." She said.

" This is not your fault Emma don't you ever think that. It's Golds. If anyone is to blame." Killian scolded his voice harsh.

Emma felt her chest tighten and tears threaten to fall. She took a shuddering breath. Killian hugged her again tighter this time.

" I just feel so guilty for putting everyone I love in harms way again." She choked out trying not to cry. She wasn't one who cried often but lately it seemed as though she was crying left and right. Killian looked at her his heart torn. She was exhausted. Dark circles lined her beautiful pale face making her seem older than she was. Her normally shiny gold wavy hair was dull as if it hadn't seen the sun in decades. Why didn't he notice it before? He was going to speak with David tomorrow for sure. Emma was going to stay home and relax. He was determined to make her not worry about Hades anymore and when Captian Hook was determined , there was nothing that would stop him. Especially not after everything she had done for him.

"Now you listen to me Swan, it's been a long and rough few months, we've all gone through some horrible things, but were all back and were all alive. Even me." She smiled at him. I said it before and i'll say it a hundred more times before you believe me, i'm a survivor, and when it comes to the woman I love, nothing can stop Captian Hook.

" I love you so much Killian."She held onto him tightly forgetting all about her tea. Just being surrounded in his smell was enough to relax her. She yawned.

" I love you too, now lets get you back in bed. You aren't going to work in the morning love. My Emma is exhausted and need's her rest." He ordered. She didn't argue but took her tea in the bedroom and followed him willingly. Hook got in their bed first and wrapped her up protectively in his arms. He was angry at himself for not watching her more closely, his Swan was far stronger than he could have imagined, hiding even the deepest emotions from view. Finally, after about a hour of them just laying next to each other talking about their adventures these last few years, Emma fell asleep. Killian hoped it would be dreamless.

The next morning Emma woke groggily and tired. She was alone in bed. Panicking she got up and went to look for Killian. He was in the kitchen talking on his phone. She relaxed as soon as she saw him. Looking at the window she saw a black crow sitting on the deck. It looked as though it was watching her which made her nervous. It cawed a few times and then flew off leaving Emma shaken.

" Okay thanks mate. I'll be in soon." He said hanging up the phone. " What is going on?" Emma asked.

" Well love I called your father and told him you were tired and going to take today off and I was going to cover your shift for you so you could get some rest." He said smiling.

Emma looked at him oddly. No one had ever taken the initiative to care for her that way. It was rather nice. She thought to herself.

She walked over to Killian and wrapped her arms around him kissing him gently. " Thank you." She said. She yawned and smiled. " I guess I am just overly exhausted from everything." She smiled. Killian nodded. " It's a lot for anyone especially the savior. You need taken care of just as much as anyone else." He smiled. Emma's heart did a little flip flop at that statement. " What is it?" He asked looking at her nervous expression.

" Whats Henry going to do?" she mused aloud. " Well, if you want I can talk with Regina and see if he can stay with her a little longer." Killian replied thoughtfully. Emma nodded and yawned again. " You really should go rest love. You need it. Don't worry, I have the day handled." He said with a wink. Emma smiled at him. She wondered how long it would take her to fall back asleep. " I'll talk to you later, call me when you are on lunch." Emma said retreating into her bedroom.

Killian left shortly after that heading to the police station. It was a bright and sunny day, a few puffy clouds lined the sky but t wasn't too over cast. He wore his usual black attire , and decided he needed to soon get some more human clothes that fit this realm. David was already in the office as was Snow and she smiled at him as he entered.

" Killian , how is Emma this morning? Feeling any better?" Snow asked. He shook his head.

" She is very tired. I am sure everything's just catching up to her and in a day or so she will be good as new." He replied. "So, are you ready to start your first day on the job deputy?" David asked handing Killian a badge.

Killian took it and smiled. " Yes sir, what's my first job?" He asked.

The crow was back.

Emma walked over to her window and shooed it out. " Go away! Shoo!" She flung her arms wildly at the annoying creature. She always hated birds. This one seemed particularly annoying. She looked down to the street. Standing there in the middle of the road. was Hades.

She gasped and shut her windows quickly.

He appeared in her apartment in a puff of blue smoke.

" Oh Emma do you really think that can keep me away? You cost me a great deal young lady and you must pay." He growled flinging his arms at her.

She gasped waking up again. She didn't even remember falling asleep. Frustrated she flung the covers off her bed and paced her apartment nervously.

Emma was too afraid to sleep. So she went outside. It was a lovely day out.

So she decided to head towards the docks. Maybe the sea would help calm her like it did Killian. Emma thought about their long journey. Emma needed to save Regina, she thought to herself. There was no other way otherwise she would have died. Emma became the dark one, that was something she was never going to fully get out of her head. She still felt lingering darkness in her. As much as she practiced the light magic and believed in good, she was still certain there was a tiny bit of darkness left in her and that scared her more than anything.

Her phone rang in her pocket. " Hello?" Emma asked. " Hello dear, how are you feeling?" Her mother's voice spoke on the other end. " Killian told me you were not getting enough sleep." Snow asked. Emma sighed. She wasn't used to other people worrying about her and that was a different feeling all together.

" I'm okay, just tired. I keep having these nightmares and I can't get them out of my head." She explained. Snow was quiet on the other end. " Emma, you have to pay attention to these dreams, they could mean something." Snow said having a lot of experience with sleeping curses and dreams.

" I know, I just am trying to sort it all out. I thought we were all done with Hades but maybe I'm wrong. I hope I'm not wrong." She replied. Snow agreed and told her to get as much rest as she could, and she would be over later with some dinner.

Emma wasn't going to be sleeping any time soon.


	2. Hades Phone Call

Hey everyone, thanks for reading! Please bare with me as I update my chapters with spelling and such as I don't have a beta reader. Thanks for your patience and enjoy! please review if you like :D I appreciate it!

chapter two

Emma decided she needed someone to talk to other than Killian. Not that he wasn't a big help, he just was overtly protective and Emma didn't want him worrying any more than he needed to. She got dressed and put on a warm black Jacket similar to her old red one. Killian bought her the black Jacket at the clothing store down the street a few days ago and said she looked like a "proper pirate" now.

She got in her little yellow bug and drove to Regina's house. A slight windy breeze made her shiver and look around nervously when she got out. It was almost like she was hearing things out of nowhere and seeing things but she knew that couldn't possibly be true.

Emma knocked on the door. Zelena answered. " Hello Emma, what a unpleasant surprise." She drawled holding Robin. " Hi to you too, what are you doing here?" Emma asked. " Well , since I had nowhere to live, Regina has kindly offered to let Robin and I live here and we accepted." She replied. Emma nodded in understanding she still didn't fully trust Zelena, but she knew that as family, it was acceptable that her sister would want her living close by.

" Emma, what are you doing here?" Regina asked coming down the stairwell. She looked tired as well , like she was still silently mourning Robin's loss. Baby Robyn was happily giggling in her arms.

" I need to talk to you if you have a minute." Emma began. She looked at Zelena who took the hint that they wanted to be alone and took Robyn outside for a brief walk.

They went into Regina's office and sat down on the comfy sofa's. Emma didn't quite know how to began so she just did. " I think Hades is still alive." She said. She paused waiting to see what Regina was going to do but she didn't do anything she just saw a brief flash of anger and it quickly passed. " What do you mean he's still alive? I watched him die when I stabbed him with Zeus's lightning bolt." Regina questioned.

" Well, I keep having these nightmares, and they are getting worse. I haven't slept in weeks, and he keeps taunting me in these dreams, saying he's going to come take revenge on me for what I took from him." Emma tried to explain. Regina nodded. "Well with everything that's happened in this town, I wont put anything past your gut feelings because they usually turn out to be true. " She replied. Emma smiled at her quick belief of her dreams. " We need to put a protection spell around your house, and " What do you mean he's still alive? I watched him die when I stabbed him with Zeus's lightning bolt." Regina questioned.

" Well, I keep having these nightmares, and they are getting worse. I haven't slept in weeks, and he keeps taunting me in these dreams, saying he's going to come take revenge on me for what I took from him." Emma tried to explain. Regina nodded. "Well with everything that's happened in this town, I wont put anything past your gut feelings because they usually turn out to be true. " She replied. Emma smiled at her quick belief of her dreams. " We need to put a protection spell around your house, and we need to get you some herbs and potions to help you sleep, but I would suggest having someone there to guard you in case something more, serious comes up." Regina said pausing at the word serious.

Emma slightly shivered. She remembered her mother and Aurora being trapped in the sleeping curse and knew that those things could do real and serious damage to someone who wasn't careful. " I think I can manage that, Killian's been keeping an eye on things since we got back and he's been extra…"watchful" of me since then. She hesitated to use the word protective because she could feel that Regina was still very much in pain. She nodded in response, " I can understand that." She replied quietly. Emma put her hand on hers and asked , " How are you doing, you know ? Since Robin's passing?" Regina shrugged. " I'm healing as I can, It is hard, I see him every day in Robyn and I want to cry. She's so beautiful, but having a baby in the house brings me a sense of purpose. So I feel like I have a job now." Regina said smiling. Emma understood that. Henry was old enough to be out on his own more, and he spent a lot of time with Emma and Snow and Charming and that left Regina to be alone a lot. " Okay well, let me go down to my vault and grab some things and I will have the potion ready for you tonight. Is that okay?" Regina asked. " Yes that is wonderful thank you. " Emma replied honestly. She knew she could count on Regina. They had become better friends since this whole thing with Hades and Emma trusted her.

Emma drove home quietly thinking of Hades and what he was planning on doing with her. Her fingers tightened on the steering wheel and she felt anxious.

She wished things would just be normal again but then she thought, she would have never met her parents or Storybrooke for that matter and she would have never met Killian.  
Her phone rang.

" Emma Swan." She said answering it the number unknown.

" Emma." A familiar voice spoke quietly taunting her.

She gasped and slammed on the brakes in-front of her apartment.

" I thought you were dead." She asked Hades.

" I'm not dead, I'm very much alive and I decided that I need your magic to take over the kingdom instead of my original plan instead of just killing you. I'm going to give you some time to sort out your priorities before I come and take you back to the underworld with me so I suggest you start saying your goodbye's now." Hades said laughing on the other end. Emma was in a state of shock. She had feared this and now it was becoming a reality. Her breath was quickening and she was frozen solid in her seat.

" You will know when i'm ready to come and collect you, because you'll feel it, and possibly see it in your dreams." He added before hanging.

Emma needed Killian.

She needed her family.

She didn't know where to begin.

She just foucsed on her breathing. In out, in out, in out. Dialing Killian she began to relax when she heard his voice on the other end. " Emma, are you okay?" He asked.

" No, I need you. Hades called me. He wants my magic." Emma whispered.

There was a pause on the other end.

" I'll be right there." Killian replied. " Can you tell my dad, if he's there." Emma asked.

" Yes, i'll protect you Emma, don't worry love." His voice was hard steele, like a pirates, but she felt so safe there that she relaxed in just the sound of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

Killian was angry. He was angry that he didn't see what was bothering his Emma. He was angry that Hades was back and there was nothing he could do about it. He was also angry that he didn't feel like he was doing a good job of protecting Emma. She was vulnerable and he needed to be strong for her. He walked up the stairs and took a deep breath before knocking on Emma's door.

He had to control his anger around her only because he didn't want to scare her with how he could become. He was a pirate after all. People didn't just cross his path without facing the consequences of their actions.

Emma opened the door. She looked like she had been crying. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and her smile faltered. Her lip always quivered the way her mother's did she was really upset. It broke his heart. " Love, come here." He cooed pulling her into a hug. She hiccuped and tried to be strong but he wanted her to just let go and cry if she wanted to.

" It's okay Emma, everything's going to be okay. I'm here." He said. " I don't know." She choked out. " I don't think so this time."

" Don't say that. I know it looks hard right now but we always find a way to make it through these things. We have our family and friends to help us this time." He said trying to reassure her. " He called me again, threatening me. I didn't know what to do so I just sat in my car and cried." She said.

" You are stronger and braver than anyone I've ever met, Swan, and I know you can beat him. You are the savior! You are pure light. You are the product of true love, and your parent's are heroes." He replied guiding her to the couch and lifting her chin to lightly press a kiss on her wet lips.

She smiled at him and calmed down a little. " I can't tell Henry." She said more to herself than anyone. " What do you mean lass, he would want to know what his mother's up to. Plus , he would guess something wasn't right right away." He pointed out. She nodded, " I know but he needs to be protected more than anyone." She said.

Killian nodded in agreement. The boy needs to be protected because he can be used as leverage. He would speak with Regina about this tomorrow but for now, he was going to be there for Emma.

He held her close stroking her hair lovingly and whispering soft encouraging words to her as she held onto him for support. He knew her world was quickly spinning out of control and there was nothing she could do about it so he was just going to be there on the ride with her. Emma was not usually this vulnerable, but this time was different. She had worked so hard to get her and Killian's happy ending and it had failed. She thought she had it in her grasp and she did but now it was taken from her yet again.

" Being the savior sucks." She whispered to no one in particular. Killian chuckled pulling her tighter into his arms. " I love you Emma, we will get through this together." He said pressing kisses on her neck making her shiver happily. She nestled into him and held onto him tightly.

The next day was a bit more cloudy than usual. The wind was picking up and fall was in the air. Emma called everyone to Granny's to tell them the news, and she was pretty sure they weren't going to believe her.

" What's going on Emma?" Snow asked concerned for her daughter. Emma held Killian's hand tightly as she began explaining their situation to everyone. Regina was the first to speak. " I don't understand, Zelena and I watched Hades die." She said confused.

Emma nodded. " I don't know either ,the only thing I can think of is maybe his soul left his body and he somehow survived that way." She thought. Hook squeezed her hand reassuringly. " Well then we have a big problem on our hands." Regina said crossing her arms defensively. " This time though, Henry needs to be kept here and protected. There's no reason for him to go to the underworld again." Emma stated. Regina nodded in agreement. " We can keep him at our house, I can ask him to help with baby Neal." Snow said holding her son.

David nodded and smiled at Neal who cooed happily batting at his father. " Okay so what do we do now just wait for Hades to make his move?" Zelena asked frustrated. " I don't see what else we can do? I don't know what else he's planning." Emma said.

" Well he's not his brother that's for sure, and his brother Zeus, will want to know about what's going on. There's got to be some way to contact him." Zelena replied. She seemed to know a lot more than she was letting on but Emma pushed that feeling aside. " I know of the oracle, or possibly there is a spell that can contact him in one of my books." Belle said remembering her books in Gold's shop. " Okay, Belle, go look for the spell, and we will wait to hear from you if he doesn't contact me sooner." Emma replied. They ended their meeting and everyone left except for Snow and Charming. Snow looked at how Emma and Killian were around each-other. They filled each-other with love much like her and Charming did and it warmed her heart to know that her daughter had found her love.

" Emma , I want you to be really careful this time." Snow said concern in her voice. Emma sighed running a tired hand through her hair absently. " I know , I am trying to be that's why I'm telling you all of this. I need your help. I am to tired to deal with all of this on my own." She replied honestly. Snow felt guilty for that, she didn't realize how exhausted her daughter was and felt bad about it. " I know things have been hard these last few years, but I think they will calm down after this incident is over and done with. After all you and Killian have found each other again and you need to remain as tight as ever. One unit like Charming and I." She said.

Killian looked at the tiny Queen. She was pure steele, and tough as nails and looked just like Emma.

They were very similar in personality and emotion ran high with both of them but I twas all fueled by love. He never thought in all his years on this earth that this is where he would end up but he never wanted to let it go now that he had found it.

Emma and Killian sat and ate lunch together in Granny's when Grumpy came up to them. " If you guys need anything you know the dwarf's and I are always here to help. We always like adventure!" He smiled. Killian gave his thanks to the dwarf and returned to his meal with Emma.

" I'm sorry." She said looking down at her plate. " For what?" He asked.

She shrugged. " For all of this. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess." Killian sighed. " Emma, how many times do I have to tell you none of this is your fault! "If you recall, back when Gold wanted to be a hero, he was the one that set all of this into motion. Not you.

Emma sighed she still felt this terrible guilty burden in her gut and she guessed it was the lingering darkness in her. " I know, I just, I don't know, I still feel guilty." She said. " I don't know how to take that guilt away from you but if I could you know I would Emma. Once this is all over, how about you and I take a trip out on the ocean on my ship. Just the two of us?" He asked. Emma smiled wide at that. " That sounds great." She said biting into her turkey sand witch. " The sea has a way of making one feel whole again and calmed." He stated the age in his voice showing. Emma looked at his handsome features and realized she still didn't know a lot about her pirate which was both exciting and that made her want to learn all she could about him. They finished eating and walked hand in hand around Storybrooke just enjoying eachother's company.


	4. Sleepover at the Parents

The underworld was a dark and damp smelling musty place.

There was a lot of unfinished business around and Hades was now one of those damned souls. He barley escaped with his life and fumed at the thought of a mere mortal getting the better of him.

" Megera!" Hades shouted from his throne in the underworld.

A beautiful raven haired fair skinned woman appeared in a puff of smoke looking clearly annoyed that she had been summoned.

" What is it?" She asked.

Hades smirked at her his blue flamed hair sparking in the darkness.

" I was betrayed. By a group of Humans and your love Herculese." Hades began. Meg's eyes darted to the side but she didn't say anything. Just kept her mouth shut.

" I realize you probably had not much to do with this betrayal this was far more , Emma and her mother's fault than anyone else, however I need you and Herculese to keep Emma locked here in this underworld while I figure out how to extract her magic from her." He said looking at the beauty. Meg flipped a hand through her hair and sighed.

" Why would I do anything to help you after all the times you've betrayed me. You promised Hercules freedom once he completed his task, and he did and he's still trapped down here. So why should I help you?" She asked anger radiating from her.

" You are such a fire spirit my dear Meg, that's what drew me to you in the beginning." Hades smiled walking towards her. He drew a finger out and brushed it against her cheek making her flinch.

He glared at her taking his hand away.

" You will do as I say this time and if you succeed, you and Herculese will be free to go." He said. " What makes you think I would believe you this time?" She asked.

He sighed annoyed and puffed out a contract handing it to her. She sighed as well and sighed after reading what it stated.

That if she did as he asked this time, he would let her and Herculese move onto the light and be done with this underworld for good as well as Hades himself.

" Is that enough for you or should I give you my blood as well?" He drawled sarcastically.

Meg puffed out of the room as quickly as she appeared.

Hades paced back and forth anger radiating out of him.

How did he become so naive? It wasn't Zelena's fault that he trusted her family, he thought maybe Regina would realize that he had changed as well and protect him from the rest of those godforsaken heroes but he was wrong. Very wrong.

He would speak to Zelena in due time but right now was not the time. He was too vulnerable.

He barley escaped with his life and he needed to find a way to get Emma Swan's heart.

He thought for a long time in his chair and recharged his batteries , thinking of all the ways he was going to enjoy torturing her. " Cruella Deville, what a un-pleasant surprise."

Hades drawled as the old woman not so subtally waltzed into his layer.

" Hades, darling I have a favor to ask of you." Cruella began.

She noticed his ashen color and decided now was the perfect time. " I had a feeling you would be back my darling, seeing as how your plan failed like mine did." He stated simply. She nodded fixing her fur coat tighter around her arms.

" Yes, I still haven't gotten my revenge on Emma Swan and it's driving me positively mad. I know you are also angry at her as well, so I thought we might as well team up and two against one is better odds don't you agree darling?" She asked.

Hades eyed the woman.

She really was as diabolical as he, he would use that to his advantage. He thought.

" Well my dear, it seems we have a deal. " He said extending his hand out to her.

She took it and grinned wickedly.

" How are we going to begin." He asked aloud.

She waited for him to think about their plans and sat in the chair next to him. They began a long discussion of how they would retrieve the heart of Emma Swan and crush it.

Emma was pacing back and forth in the sheriff's office rummaging through old files of spells and incantations. There was absolutely nothing on communicating with gods. She was frustrated.

" Don't worry Emma, we will figure something out. "Snow said encouragingly. Emma Emma set her book down and thought. What would she even say to him?.

 _"Hi Zeus, I'm Emma, I'm running from your brother, can you help me_?" She laughed at the idea. " Emma, don't despair. We will find something." Snow watched her daughter. Ever since Emma had been the dark one, Snow had been adamant to keep the darkness away.

Her daughter was the Savior, and always would be in her eyes. Even though the darkness had touched Emma, it wouldn't get her soul. Her mom was determined to not let it.

Emma smiled at her mom.

"I love you." She said holding her mom's hand on the table.

Snow's lip quivered happily. " I love you too sweetie." She replied.

" Let's keep looking. There's got to be something here." Snow said. Emma brushed off her despair and the pair continued looking.

Suddenly Belle came running into the sheriff's station out of breath and breathing hard.

" You guys! I found something that might help Emma! It's an old spell book I found in Rumple's shop and it's called the Seeing Stones, and in it, there's a spell to speak with the ancients, I don't know if it will work for Zeus, but I thought maybe we could try it." She said excitedly.

Emma smiled at Belle.

" Thanks Belle this is amazing! You are brilliant." Emma and Snow said in a rush together.

The book itself looked to be ancient, dark brown leather cover and a different language lined the cover. " Do you know the language on here?" Snow asked Belle. " I don't I have looked in my library for some kind of translation but I can't find anything. It looks like possibly some ancient Greek but we can't know for certain." She said.

Emma continued flipping through the pages and stop at the page that was marked.

" Is this it?" She asked looking closer. The spell itself was called the " The soul whisper spell, and it can only be done on a harvest moon.

To speak to a soul in anther realm one must collect the proper ingredients, a magical toadstool, a ruby stone, ash, and a pure heart." Emma repeated the words.

Snow and Belle listened intently. " I have all of these in Rumple's shop!" She said excitedly. Emma felt herself relax a little for the first time in a few days and she smiled. " This is wonderful thanks Belle.

"We'll talk to Regina and see if she can help us cast the spell on the Harvest Moon on Friday." Emma said hoping that Hades didn't come before then.

Killian and David came in a few minutes later looking at the smiling women.

They explained that they had found the spell to help communicate with the spirits of the other realms, and hoping that it could help them contact Zeus.

It was a long shot, because well, he was a god, but they had to try something. Emma went to Killian's side and yawned loudly.

" I'm sorry." She apologized blushing a little bit.

" No need to be sorry Emma you've been through a lot lately and probably should get some sleep." Snow said comfortingly.

" You could always come to our house and sleep in your old bed. It's still there, I could make you some dinner and it could be like old times." Snow offered smiling. Emma smiled back at her mother. "

That actually sounds wonderful and I am famished. " She said.

" What do you think Killian, would you be okay at my place for a night by yourself?" She asked him winking. Killian smiled,

" Of course, love, but actually I do need to get back to my ship and tidy up a bit and check on her so this is actually perfect." He said. Emma leaned into him and hugged him tightly. He brushed a soft kiss along her forehead.

" I'll miss you. "She said quietly. " I'll miss you as well love, call me if you need anything." He insisted. He smiled at Snow and everyone else and said his goodbye's.

Snow White was excited to have her daughter home.

It was like a sleep over. She made spaghetti and meatballs and they had a glass of wine and David played with baby Neal in his little play pen in the living room.

" So Emma, how are things with Killian?" She asked clearly eager to start the conversation. Emma laughed softly.

" I think things are actually going really well." She replied.

Snow smiled widely and took a bite of spaghetti as they all sat down to eat. " I really love him." Emma said mostly to herself but David and Snow looked at each other knowing eactly what was going through Emma's mind.

" I know , we like him a lot too Emma, he loves you a lot." David said acknowledging her feelings. " I've never seen you so happy and content now that he's here and everything is beginning to fall into place. You know, you are royalty, and we never really talked about this before, but if there's ever going to be a chance, of returning to the Enchanted Kingdom, you will be next in line to the throne." Snow said softly.

Emma still didn't think of herself as a princess.

She always forgot about that part. She was the daughter of Snow White though and Prince Charming was her father so that in turn made her royalty.

Her grandmother was a Queen, and she had a royal bloodline. " So what will that make Killian when we decide to, you know….get married someday?" Emma asked. David and Snow looked at each-other, " Well he would be a Prince, like your father." Snow replied simply. Emma nodded accepting this.

She didn't know how or if Killian would accept it though. The thought made her laugh. He went from being a Pirate to a Prince in a matter of months.

This would be something to tell their future children she thought to herself as she sipped her wine. She thought about having more children with Killian which surprised her a little bit.

They had a pleasant dinner, talking about their adventures and what they were going to do about Hades, but mostly the conversation was happy.

Emma helped Snow clean up the dinner things and David went and put Neal to bed soon after. Emma and Snow continued talking about Killian and what their future was going to look like, and Snow about how she wished to someday return to her castle home.

Emma didn't even realize how much her mother missed her childhood home. She still had a lot to learn about her mother she thought to herself.

Emma called Killian as she said goodnight to her mother. The phone rang, one, two, three times before he picked up.

" Emma love. I was just thinking about you." He said in his sultry voice.

" How's my pirate?" She asked.

" Feeling like a deckhand cleaning this ship, she's been neglected i'm afraid." He said sounding forlorn. Emma laughed softly.

" Sleep well tonight Killian." She .

" You too Love, I'll be going to bed shortly here." he said.

" I will. " She said.

" Goodnight love. Dream of me." He said wistfully making her giggle.

" Goodnight." She replied before hanging up.

Emma snuggled under the blankets and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. a trip to Arendelle

Chapter Five

Emma felt more refreshed and happy today.

Getting a good night's sleep at her mother's really helped her mood. She yawned and stretched like a cat before looking at her cell to see what time it was.

She gasped when the clock read 11:30.

" Mom!" She shouted.

" Why did you let me sleep in so late?!" She asked quickly getting dressed and brushing her long blonde hair.

Snow looked up from downstairs and smiled. " Because you needed it. You were out cold when I went to check up on you this morning." She explained. " I didn't want to wake you, your father's gone to the sheriff's station and said he would take care of today, It was a slow night last night anyways." She added cooking some eggs in the kitchen. Emma sighed and relax a little bit. She really did need the sleep. She was so tired.

She thanked her mom and told her she would come over later. Right now however, she was going to go to find someone to help her with her magic.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked. She looked slightly heartbroken that Emma was leaving already but Emma explained to her what she was doing. " I need to know how to use my magic against Hades, I thought maybe I could go somewhere and practice with someone. After all, I never really learned how to use it , I mean Regina kind of thought me how a little but not enough to protect it. I need a real teacher." She said.

Snow nodded accepting Emma's plan.

" Okay well, we will be here waiting." She replied.

Emma said goodbye and went to go find Killian.

He was sound asleep on his ship.

" Looks like someone finally got a good night sleep as well." Emma said smiling at the sleeping pirate in his quarters.

" Emma? How long have I been asleep?" He asked groggily sitting up quickly.

" Don't worry, it's okay. I've been asleep too." She replied as he visibly relaxed and laid back down on his bed, that looked really comfy by the way. " Come here my sweet." He patted next to him. He was …..completely nude she thought that was brave of him considering how easy it was for her to just get on his ship.

" MMMM I missed you." She said huskily sliding into the covers next to him. " We must do something about these blasted clothes lass." Killian drawled kissing her neck making her shiver. She kissed him back passion drawing her in. " Killian…" She moaned as his hands moved over her body cupping her breasts. " Say my name again Lass." He whispered in her ear. " Killian…" She begged.

She took off her pants with one swift move and her bra came next. " That's much better." Killian said nipping at her breast. She moaned loudly arching into his touch. " I need you so bad right now." She begged Kissing him back and touching him everywhere she could. She felt his body heat seep into her and that made her all the more wet. Killian swiftly entered her and she cried out in pleasure at their intimacy. They made love quickly that morning, both of them missing eachother's touch. " Oh God!" Emma cried out as she climaxed. " God Emma, you are sweet." He thrust deep gripping her hips tight. His hook grazed her back lightly scratching it but she didn't care. It felt good , cool.

She collapsed underneath him her whole body convulsing.

" Wow." She said smiling. He smiled back and rolled onto her side breathing heavily.

" I need to go clean up lass. Be right back." he said kissing her tenderly and getting out of bed.

She took a few deep breaths and smiled. She snuggled into his sheets a little more. He came out a few minutes later and she went in and cleaned up after him brushing the tangles out of her long blonde hair and smiling at herself.

There were love marks on her neck and chest from him beginning to form so she did her best to hide them with her hair.

She sighed happily loving where her life was at the moment. All except her fight with Hades.

She furrowed her brows looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't look like she had magic. She was just an ordinary person. She had no wings or fairy dust, she was just the product of true love. She couldn't believe she was even in this world. Killian came up behind her wrapping his arms around her. " What are you thinking about love?" He asked.

She shrugged. " Just how an ordinary girl like me ended up in a place like this." He looked at her oddly. " What do you mean? You are anything but ordinary Emma. You are a beautiful, exceptionally good kisser, oh and stronger than anyone' I've ever met, braver than anyone I've ever known, and more loving than anyone I've ever met." He said holding her tightly. She smiled warmly at his words.

" I love you." She said turning around and hugging him. " I love you back." He replied. " Now let's figure out what were doing for the rest of today. He said walking her out of his quarters.

" Well, I was thinking, since Hades is coming after me and we have a while before the Harvest Moon, I was going to practice my magic. No one has ever really taught me how to use it and I feel like I could better protect myself from him. " She said as they stood on Killian's ship. He looked at her thoughtfully nodding. " I figured you would want to practice your magic someday. I just didn't think it would be this soon. " He said. " I wonder who would be better to assist me, Gold or Regina?" Emma asked him. He thought for a moment. The thought of her alone with Gold made him cringe inside so he wasn't letting her anywhere near the crocodile.

" I have a different suggestion love, how about we take a trip to Arrendale and visit your friend the ice queen, Elsa." He said. She hadn't even really thought of Elsa, or of leaving Storybrooke. Maybe Hades would have a harder time finding her if she went to another realm. That sounds like a great idea. Henry would love a trip to Arrendale and so would Mom and Dad.

Killian nodded in agreement. " I just think she's someone different, and hasn't been around you as long as Regina, and can maybe help you harnis your magic easier." She nodded in agreement. She pulled out her cell phone to start making arrangements. She wanted to practice her magic as much as she could until she was satisfied that she was an expert.

" I love that you still wear Liam's ring." Killian said after she got off the phone with her parents. What? Oh." She smiled looking at it. " It comforts me." She said simply. He nodded knowing the feeling. That's why he gave it to her back in Camelot. He knew she was going through a lot and wanted to find another way to comfort her.

" Okay, let's do it." Emma finally nodded her full agreement. " We will of course take the Jolly Rodger, i would feel much safer if we did love." he said looking at Emma. " We need a portal as well. " Emma stated.

He nodded. " I believe we can ask Regina for help with that." He said.

Emma nodded her agreement. Together they began to get ready for their Journey. First, She needed to write a letter to her friend. She went back over to her mother's and asked to borrow one of her mother's birds, to send the letter asking her friend for help.

" Of course, why hadn't I thought of that?" Snow asked smiling. " Let me get one for you dear." She said sticking her hand out to the window.

Emma was constantly amazed by her mother, and she hoped that wouldn't go away.


	6. through the time portal

**Chapter Six**

It was the day of their departure. The sun was shining, the sky was a bright blue. A slight breeze was in the air. Killian looked out a crossed the horizon and smiled. " It's good to see you excited about something." Emma said watching her boyfriend in his element. " Having my ship sailing again always brings me joy." He said smiling.

Emma nodded forgetting how much his ship meant to him. She had to be more than just a ship.

She thought looking at the beautiful woodwork and examining every inch of her. She explored the gangplank, and the port side as well as the deck.

" I wish I would have been around when you had a crew and sailed the seas." Emma said wistfully.

"Aye lass, that would be a site to behold. " He smiled remembering his time on the ocean.

He met some interesting people sailing the world and had been to some amazing places, from realms like the shores of Evermorney, to the banks of Neverland and the Enchanted Forrest, Killian Jones had seen it all.

" It was exciting and a time of my long life that I will always cherish but you know what lass, I am glad it is over because, if it wasn't it would have never lead me to you." He said walking over to her and kissing her passionatley. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around him and savoring that quiet moment because lord knows with this family, quiet moment's were very hard to come by.

" Are we interupting?" Snow's voice broke the passionate moment.

" Yeah, sorry mom." Emma said blushing. Snow shook it off carrying a bag aboard the ship followed by David and Henry as well as Regina and Gold and Belle.

" Wow, so it looks like I will have a first mate after all." Killian said to Henry helping him aboard.

" Yeah, I'm really excited to sail on the famous Jolly Rodger!" He said beaming." I mean, who gets to say I've sailed on a actual pirate ship?!" He continued excitedly. Emma smiled at how happy her son was. She felt a twinge of sadness that he had to deal with all of this unusual stuff that surrounded his family and that he couldn't be a "normal 14 year old" but those were the cards they were delt.

" I brought the potions for the portal. I just need a spot to put the spell together." Regina said looking at Killian. She was still grieving Robin's untimely death, and the anger she was suppressing radiated off of her. Emma felt sad for her, and guilty at the same time, she wanted to ask for Regina's forgiveness but she didn't see a time or place where the two of them could be alone in the future and with Hades not fully dead, she felt like Robin's death was in vain.

Emma walked over to Killian who wrapped his arms around her sensing her troubled thoughts.

" I think over here should be fine Regina. He said pointing to a table by the helm.

She nodded quietly taking her belongings and going to the little table. " Where's Zelena and Robin?" Snow asked her. " They are going to stay behind and keep an eye on things. I thought Robin was too little for this journey." Regina said to her. Snow nodded in agreement. Neal was just a toddler and he was staing with the blue fairy while this whole ordeal was going on so that he was protected from any dark magic or evil.

" I hope Elsa got my letter in time. I know it's kind of short notice." Emma said. " I think she will be happy to see you love. Don't worry." Killian reassured her.

Emma nodded and tied her hair back in a ponytail readying for the journey through the protal. It was always a rough one spinning through time.

This time they were on a ship so there wasn't much to grab a hold of. Emma surveyed her surroundings, and decided the wheel was the best place to be next to Killian.

She stood next to him as he looked around doing last minute preparations. " Ready everyone the portal is opened." Regina said throwing what looked like a mason jar filled with liquid into the ocean. The waves exploded out of nowhere and a flash of purple and green swirling light took form in the sky. " Grab hold of something and hold tight! It's going to get a bit bumpy! " Killian shouted. Emma looked around for Henry who was holding onto a rope next to David and Snow. Regina held onto a railing near Killian and Emma.

Killian held tight to Emma wrapping his arms around her and the wheel of the ship.

They went through the portal.

It was almost like a dream, they were what felt like in a whirl wind of magic. Hair was blowing everywhere making it hard to see. Magic filled the air making Emma's skin tingle with anticipation. She started feeling a little dizzy. Sweying Killian tightened his grip on her. The magic finally began to open and out they fell into a beautiful blue ocean with a thud.

Everyone took a few deep breaths and checked to make sure they were all right.

" Henry are you okay?" Regina asked going over to him and looking him over. He nodded. " That was awesome." He said.

Emma smiled. " Are you guys alright?" She asked her mom and dad.

They nodded and smiled. Snow was used to traveling through portals. "There's Arendale ahead." Killian said.

Emma smiled. she was glad to see her friend. They quietly road to port and Killian announced their arrival to the guard who quickly sent a message to Queen Elsa, but before the queen knew , a tall blonde haired man stepped onto the docks and greeted Killian. " Kristoff It's good to see you." Killian's said shaking his hand. " Killian, Emma! Anna said you guys were coming I just didn't realize it would be so fast." He greeted.

Killian nodded.

"I know it's short timing mate, but we have another situation on our hands and require Elsa's assistance." he replied. Kristoff nodded. " Anna told me a little about what was going on, Hades is bothering you guys huh? That guy must be a jerk. Well I guess he's a God, so he could be whatever he wanted." Kristoff said mostly to himself. He was starting to sound more like Anna. David noted smiling at his friend.

" I 'm glad to see you Kristoff." David said coming up and hugging his friend.

" Well you guys are also here for our wedding!" Kristoff said happily chainging the subject. Snow was taken aback.  
" We thought you guys already got married?!" She asked surprised. Kristoff shook his head, " We were going to, but Anna thought Elsa needed her time right now helping getting the kingdom back in order after her ice ordeal, it's only been a few weeks, but were glad you guys are here to celebrate with us!" He said smiling. " Well, we don't know how long we will be here, but of course we will stay for your wedding! We wouldn't miss it!" Snow said happily. David nodded in agreement.

Kristoff walked them to the castle, and Killian stayed behind tending to the boat getting her settled. He said he would join them in a little bit. Emma stayed close by Regina looking around at the beautiful seaside kingdom. Green grass flowed throughout , clear blue sky gave way to mountains in the background full of forrests and glenns. The town bustles busily selling things like fresh fish and fruits , dates and flowers.

When they got to the castle, Anna ran up to Kristoff and greeted them happily. " Hi everyone! I'm so excited your all here! We love having visitors especially the woman who helped save my sister and restored our kingdom!" She said excitedly hugging Emma. Emma hugged her back. She wished she was as bubbily as Anna.

" Elsa's waiting in the throne room come on!" Anna said guiding the group in the elaborate castle. Emma couldn't imagine living in one. It was too big. She thought to herself.

Killian showed up a few minutes later.

" Welcome everyone." Elsa greeted as they entered the throne room. She got up and walked over to Hug Emma. " It's so good to see you." She said in her usual quiet mannor. Elsa was wearing a deep red dress with gold trim and her hair was down in a long ornate brade. Anna was dressed drastically different in a soft blue dress simple and fitting for Anna. " Hi Elsa, you look wonderful." Emma said smiling to her friend. " Let's go and have something to eat, you guys all must be hungry." Elsa said.

She escorted them all to the dining room where they ate a lunch of beef and fruits as well as wine and juices. Emma was stuffed by the time it was all over. She had never eaten so much in her life. " So, do you think you can help me?" Emma asked explaining her situation to Elsa.


	7. Pratical Magic

Hi guys thanks for reading my story! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer : I do not own once upon a time, im just borrowing my favorite characters for a little bit.

Chapter Seven

Emma sat close to Killian keeping their legs touching.

They sat and ate a grand lunch with Anna, Elsa and Kristoff talking about their situation. " I'm sorry you'rer going through this, Emma. " Elsa said sympathetically.

Emma smiled at her friend. She had only had one friend in her lifetime that she would consider a true "girlfriend" and her name was Lilly.

Elsa wanted to help but she didn't like having so many people around.

Elsa and Emma walked together to the courtyard. Emma was feeling slightly nervous about practicing her magic because most of all she didn't trust herself. She was always self- doubting herself and it didn't make for a very confident savior.

Elsa asked everyone to go help Anna get ready for her wedding while she and Emma spent some alone time practicing her magic. " I thought it would be better if we were alone while we did this, I hope it's not too impetuous of me." She said. Emma smiled. " Not at all, it is actually better." She said brushing a strand of hair that fell into her face to the side. Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. " Okay Emma, I'm going to throw some creatures at you to practice getting rid of and getting a real feel of your magic." Elsa said. Emma nodded.

" Okay, I'm ready." She said.

Elsa waved her hands magically creating a snow man, one who was similar to the snow creature that was protecting her castle a few months ago. Emma took a deep shakey breath and flung her magic directly at the creature destroying it. She felt a powerful sensation in her hands and smiled.

" Well done, Emma. Now I'm going to keep creating things and tossing them at you and they are going to get progressiveley scarier, do you think you can handle it?" Elsa asked. Emma nodded. " This exercise is to help you trust in yourself and know you can accomplish anything if you look within." Elsa explained.

She created some human looking soldiers but Emma could tell they were fake because they were all blue like ice. Emma raised her hands and her white magic surrounded the _imaginary_ soldiers destroying them instantly. Emma was breathing a little heavier this time but Elsa did not wait. She created a tall tree looking creature with spiny arms and red eyes, scaring Emma. It charged her, making her step back a few spaces and making her having to refocus.

" It's ok you can do this Emma." She encouraged herself.

She flung her magic at him again, this time it was a little harder to kill this creature. He screeched like a crow on a hot summer day.

" Okay , try a little harder." Elsa shouted. Emma nodded and focused. She looked deep within herself and with a deep breath she flung everything she had at this creature. It screamed louder this time and a hole appeared in it'sits center destroying it seconds later. Emma felt suddenly extremely tired but she didn't say anything. She just figured it was her magic taking it'sits tolle on her.

Suddenly a vision appeared in her mind of Hades smirking evilly at her and waiting.

" Emma? Emma? Are you okay? Elsa asked running over to her.

Emma shook her head trying to get rid of the vision of Hades and faked a smile. " Yeah I'm fine. " She replied. Elsa looked worried.

" Okay. I was scared for a second that I had done too much." She replied.

Emma shook her head. " No, not at all." Together they practiced for a few more hours and Elsa told Emma how she used to love to return everything to what it was before, and maybe that could help Emma in the future.

Emma didn't even think about love. She knew Killian was there and that gave her a huge sense of relief because no one had ever shown her the effects of love and magic.

It was getting dark. Emma was exhausted. " I think we are going to be done for the day." Elsa said noting Emma's tired expression.

Emma nodded. " Yeah, I think we've done enough.

" I've made up several guest rooms for your family to stay in while you are here." She said smiling. Emma thanked her and they walked back into the main dining room where the rest of the family was waiting for them.

" Emma! How was your training?" Killian asked noting her tired expression.

" It was good, I think I learned a lot." She replied yawning.

" I think you are exhausted love, maybe you should eat and get some rest." Killian said. He was afraid they had pushed her too much and she was going to fall asleep right there.

" Yeah Killian's right, Emma, you look positiveley exhausted." Snow added looking at her daughter. Snow looked back at David who gave a worried expression hoping she didn't overwork herself just like everyone else was.

" I'm fine." Emma replied slightly annoyed this time.

They ate a lavish Iitallian dinner prepared by the head chef and everyone was full by the time they were all done. Emma said her thanks to Elsa and Anna, and Killian lead her to their guest room. " I will be staying next door. " he said with a tickle in his throat.

He cleared it and Emma looked at him confused " I was hoping you would stay with me tonight." She said.

He smiled. " Is that really what you want love, you should get some sleep." He said wrapping his hands around her waisst,e pulling her into him.

" I know but I just want you close by." She said. He nodded in understanding and opened their door. Something in the room didn't feel quite right So Hook pushed Emma behind him and scanned the room.

" Is anyone in here?" he asked.

Emma sensed someone in the room as well but she couldn't put her finger on where the feeling was coming from. The room was elaborate to most people's accounts. A large four poster bed lay in the center of the room with a red carpet and roaring fireplace on the other end. Suddenly a guard flung at them with his sword blazing. Killian jumped in fighting him blow for blow.

" Guards!" Emma yelled out the door.

She couldn't help but admire Killian's sword fighting skills as he attacked their would- be attacker. The attacker swung his sword at Killian's leg but Killian hit him back with equal force blowing him back towards the wall and pinning him there.

" Who sent you." He growled.

Emma was breathing heavily watching him question her attacker.

" Why were you in this room? Did someone send you?" He probed. The unknown man kept silent his eyes just staring coldly at Emma.

" What's' going on? I heard you yell and came running!" Anna said gasping for breath. Following her were as Snow, and David and Henry.

" Someone was in my room. " Emma said pointing to Killian and the unknown man fighting. Snow gasped and grabbed onto Emma, pulling her back.

" What in the world is going on here?" Elsa asked, coming.

 **Review please?**


	8. Magic and a wedding

Chapter Eight

" What Is going on here?" Elsa asked an air of authority coming from her. Everyone watched the guards take away the unknown man. Killian was breathing heavily. He was clearly angry. " That man was in the room and was going to attack Emma." He said. Elsa looked shocked and Henry looked worried.

" Are you okay mom?" He asked coming closer to Emma and hugging her. She loved how attentive Henry was. He was so loved, but she suddenly felt very dizzy and light headed. She put her hand on her forehead feeling for anything odd then suddenly her world began to swim.

" I'm fine kid thanks." She hugged him back. Suddenly Hades appeared in Emma's head and laughed evilly.

" I'm coming for you." He said his hair filled with the same blue flames she remembers back in the underworld. Emma gasped her world going dark and Henry had to catch her before she fainted.

" Emma!" everyone gasped in unison." We need to get her some medical attention." Snow said rushing to her daughter. Henry held onto her he was remarkably stronger than everyone pegged him for.

" What's wrong with her?" Killian demanded to everyone.

" She's exhausted that's what's wrong." Hook said.

" This is all too much for her." David agreed.

Regina stood back and watched everyone fret over her.

" She's been overworked." Snow felt her forehead and there was no signs of fever or anything else.

" Take her to the medical wing." Elsa ordered Killian who followed the guards. Kristoff and Anna stayed back with everyone else. " Well it seems we've all had an exciting night. Let's try and get some sleep before something else happens." Elsa said to her friends. " I am so sorry this happened." She added.

David put his hand on her arm comfortingly. " Elsa none of this is your fault." He re assured her. She gave him a feeble smile and sighed. " I feel so responsible though. I will question my guards tonight." She said.

" Anna you should get some sleep too. We have a big day tomorrow." Kristoff said rubbing her arm. Anna looked thoughtfully at her sister. " I really should stay with Elsa tonight. It's not okay t see the bride the day before the wedding." She joked.

Kristoff nodded and followed David, Snow,and Henry back down the hall. It was dark quickly much darker than Storybrooke was. The town was quiet everyone was excitedly awaiting Anna and Kristoff's wedding in the morning. Emma woke a few hours later in the medical wing, a older lady with grey hair and a kind face was fussing over her. " Emma you are awake." Killian said sounding tired and relieved. Emma tried to shake the haze away trying to remember where she was and what exactly happened. Last thing she remembered was them taking the unknown man to the dungeons to be questioned.

She tried sitting up but her head pounded making her groan.

" Lay back lass and relax you passed out, scaring your mum half to deal." He said. She felt guilty for that. She knew Snow was always going to get over protective of her children. Especially Emma.

" Did the guards figure out where the man was from?" She dared ask. Killian shook his head. I'm afraid not Emma, they are trying to question him as best they can." He said. She nodded.

" I think Hades sent him." She said simply runing a hand through her hair. " What do you mean? How would Hades do that?" He asked confused. " Well he has humans working for him doesn't he?" Emma asked. " He visited me in my mind right before I fainted and said he was coming for me." She said. Killian sighed. His hands gripping his chair. " The bastard. I'm going to kill him myself If he gets anywhere near you." He growled. " Emma put her hand on his. " sighed. His hands gripping his chair. " The bastard. I'm going to kill him myself If he gets anywhere near you." He growled. " Emma put her hand on his. " Your knuckles are turning white Killian."She noted.

She got up and stretched her limbs. " Let's go to bed. I'm tired." She pleaded. " Lass you really should stay in here tonight, I don't' trust any of these rooms and at least the nice nurse here can look after you." He tried reasoning. Emma sighed clearly defeated. " Okay I'll stay in here for you but Your knuckles are turning white Killian."She noted.

He tried reasoning. Emma sighed clearly defeated. " Okay I'll stay in here for you but you really need to get some sleep yourself. You look like you haven't slept in days and we have a wedding tomorrow." Emma said. Killian kissed her gently and didn't want to let her go. " I love you so much." He said holding her tightly. Emma hugged him back and just breathed in his scent. " I love you too Killian now please go to bed." She said. He smirked at her and thanked the nurse whose name tag said Peg. She blushed when he flashed her one of his famous Captian Hook grins.

" Such a handsome man lass. You should hang on to him." She said tucking Emma back in the surprisingly comfortable bed. Emma giggled. Nodding her agreement. She told Peg about her headache and she ran to go get a healing potion for her. " This should help you sleep tonight Emma." She said handing her the potion a few minutes later. It smelled of Rosemary and Lilly's. Fragrant and potent.

" She finally began to feel drowsy from the effects of the potion and after about a half hour she fell into a dreamless deep sleep. The first deep good nights sleep she had had since along time ago.

The next day came fast and Killian was the first to visit Emma in the morning who was still sound asleep. " Wow that potion really worked." She said when she rubbed her eyes sitting up. She felt rested and refreshed. Ready to take on the day. " What potion?" Killian asked. " I had Peg get me a sleeping potion for my headache." She said simply. " You have been having headaches?" He asked. His Swan was good at hiding her pain. He thought irritably. She nodded. " It's no big deal. She just helped me sleep tonight." She responded.

Anna was the next one to visit Emma. " Oh good you're awake! I was hoping you would be okay,how are you feeling? After that scary incident last night it was all the talk of the castle. You really make the impression whenever you come and visit us!" She said excitedly. " I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay before the wedding tonight." she added.

" That's very thoughtful of you Anna thanks!" Emma replied honestly. She never had so many people care about her.

" Well, I have to go start getting ready. Lots of people are showing up all over already. I didn't think there would be this many people but Kristoff has a lot of friends in other kingdoms so he knows more people than I thought apparently. See you later!" She chatted on and away she went before Emma and Killian could say another word. Emma smiled and Killian helped her to her room feeling a lot better about the day than he did yesterday. " I'll see you later." He said kissing her on the cheek.

He didn't sleep very well himself, he tossed and turned all night worrying about Emma's predicament with Hades.

Snow was already in Emma's room with Regina getting ready for the wedding.

The sun was now shining brightly over Arendale.

It would be a beautiful day for a wedding.

" Emma how are you sweetie?" Snow asked her daughter.

" I am doing great. I had a good night's sleep last night and Peg the nurse helped me with a potion for my headaches." She said. Snow nodded . " I know the potion well, you should have told me you were having headaches and I could have helped you. " Regina scolded. Regina already had a very sultry silver dress on with a low cut neckline showing off her hips and her hair was done up in an elaborate bun. She looked beautiful.

Emma brushed her off and tried finding something to wear in the closet with unlimited clothing. Elsa told Snow this morning they could borrow some outfits for Anna's wedding and ball afterword since they all weren't really planning on attending a wedding.

She gasped at some of the gowns, pinks ,blues and reds, wonderfully organized and Emma just couldn't choose.

" You should pick out a blue one." Snow offered looking at her daughter admiring the gowns. " I remember blue is a beautiful color on you." She added. Emma nodded and picked out a soft blue long gown that went down to her ankles. She had her mother braid her hair in an intricate fish tail that went down her right side. She chose a diamond necklace that looked like a teardrop to wear with a matching pair of earnings. Snow in turn wore a white gown that was simple and modest going to her knees.

" Are you guys ready?" Emma asked before they left her room. There were lots of guests gathering in the main hallway already and they were chatting excitedly about the wedding of Anna and Kristoff.

The girls met the guys in the hallway most of them except for Killian were in tuxedos, but Killian wore an all black suit that made him look absolutely gorgeous. " You look stunning Emma." He held out his hand to her and together they all walked into the chapel, Elsa was at the head of it by Father Sebastian, and the guests began filling in.

The hall was decorated with beautiful flowers of the countryside, Anna's favorites were spring flowers but they got what they could find and Elsa decorated the ceiling with beautiful snow and ice sculptures. Olaf ran around greeting everyone handing them a decoration of a tiny snowman and reindeer that looked remarkable like Sven.

Suddenly the hall began to quiet and soft twinkling music began playing. " She looks beautiful." Emma whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note : thank you for reading! i want to give a special thanks to my beta Livia she's helped alot with my story and i wanted to give her a quick shout out. I will note the next chapter is going to be a bit darker so fair warning before you read. thanks !

Sammysue

Chapter Nine

Anna looked beautiful she walked down the isle with Elsa at her side. Father Sebastian at the front of the chapel with Kristoff next to him. Her dress was floor length and flowing. It sparkled with a little help from Elsa's magic. She also wore a long veil that had little jewels on it that sparkled in the light. She hugged her sister one final time before Elsa handed her over to Kristoff saying " Please take care of my sister."

He nodded and replied " With all my heart." and smiled. Elsa nodded taking Anna's side.

The wedding was simple and fast, it seemed to last only about twenty minutes and went off with out a hitch. The crowd cheered when Father said you may now kiss the bride and Kristoff wrapped Anna in his arms and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. " Finally." She whispered happily. He grinned and they greeted their friends and family as husband and wife.

Kristoff lead Anna to the ballroom where they were then greeted by friends and family and dignitaries from other kingdoms welcoming Kristoff. Anna quickly went to go change into a ballroom gown of bright green which made her eyes pop and her hair look beautiful. He stayed in his suit.

They shared a dance, and celebrated with a grand feast. Emma and Killian were enjoying themselves immensley forgetting what was going on in their own lifes and temporarily being swept away by the grandeaur of the ball. They laughed and talked and drank with new friends and Henry. " Do you ever think about us getting married?" Emma asked as they danced to a soft melody. Killian looked down at her and thought a moment before he spoke.

Of course he thought about it. He thought about marrying her every day since getting back from the wanted to ask her , but he didn't have a home or a job back in Storybrooke. The right pieces of the puzzle weren't in place quiet yet but he was getting there soon.

" I do love every day actually." he replied. She smiled a soft blush rising up on her cheeks. "You look stuning when you blush Swan." He noted kissing her. She held him close and never wanted to leave him. Regina stood by the watching everyone missing Robin. He was back in Storybrooke taking care of everything there. She had put him in charge. Knowing he would always do the right and noble thing.

" I miss you." She whispered to Robin as she felt him wrap herself in a warm hug.

" Care to dance lovley?" A tall dark haired man with silvery grey eyes asked Regina. She smiled and accepted his offer. " Okay thank you." She replied as he swept her off her feet dashing. " How is it a beautiful woman such as yourself comes to a wedding alone." He asked his dark blue eyes sparkling.

" Well my significant other is back taking care of things in my kingdom." She replied cooley. He nodded in understanding. " Well it appears I am too late to win your heart then. " My name is Maximos. I am from the kingdom of the North Woods. I am a close advisor to Queen Elsa." He added. He looked handsome enough. Older, somewhat reminding Regina of many of the suitors she faced after Snow's father passed away.

" Hello Maximos my name is Regina and I am the evil queen." She joked. He stoped dancing and looked at her with a questioning gaze in his eyes. "I'm just joking. I only used to be the evil queen but I've turned over a new leaf." She said. He smiled. " Dang, I thought the evil queen was always beautiful." He replied sounding genuinly disapointed. She laughed and they danced along with everyone else to the beat of the music.

Elsa and the rest of the wedding party began giving toasts shortly after and well wishes to Anna and Kristoff who were dressed and ready to leave for their honeymoon. Anna said a fast thank you to everyone who attended. " I love you all we are going to have so much fun in Iceland!" She said excitedley. " I hope you will keep my sister safe." Elsa said to Kristoff who smiled. " Of course she will be kept safe. You don't need to worry sis." He drawled out the last word and she smacked him on the arm and smiled. " Don't push your luck brother." She replied walking away to a group of friends from another kingdom. " Enjoy your trip." Snow said waving to Anna and Kristoff as they left.

Killian had Emma pressed tightly against him. His hips swaying into hers making her hot with need. " Killian, isn't there some place we can go?"She whispered. He smiled wickedly and began to lead her out of the room. She held on tightly to him needing him right now. Before they made their way out of the ballroom however a puff of blue smoke entered the ballroom and everyone gasped when Hades appeared. " Well well well, looks like someone forgot to send me an invitation. You know I'm rather hurt that I always seem to be left out of these parties." He drawled wearing a black and white tuxcedo and looking dahingly handsome. Emma gasped holding tightly onto Killian. She knew this was it.

" Emma, Emma. I thought you would be smarter than to run from me." He tisked. She hid behind Killian who took the sword from a guard near the door and pointed it at Hades. " One more move and I'll slit your throat." He growled.

" You couldn't do it when you were in the underworld I doubt you could do it now." He replied and with a wave of his hand he fllung killian into the wall knocking him unconscious.

" Emma, it's time we go." Hades said dragging her close to him with his magic. She forced air in and out of her lungs. This was bad. She gave one last look to her parents who were standing with fear watching the whole situation. " Emma!" David yelled lunging forward ready to attack Hades.

It was too late though. They already had puffed away.

" No!" Snow yelled. Regina ran over to Killian and helped him up. He was furious. " Where is she?!" He yelled.

No one spoke. The hall was quiet and guests began leaving. " Elsa, we need your help to find our daughter." Snow pleaded with the queen. She looked at her friend sympathetically and nodded. " Of course I'll help in any way I can." She replied. David smiled at her and held onto his crying wife. Killian's mind was racing. He didn't think they would get to Emma here. He thought she would at least be protected with the Snow Queen but he was wrong. Now his true love was in more danger than ever before and he didn't know how much longer she was going to have.

Regina looked for Henry who was standing by David and Snow. " We have to go find my mom. " He pleaded to David and Snow. " I know Henry we are going to go get her right now. We need help though we can't just go into the underworld." David tried explaining. " Maybe the trolls can help us." Elsa stepped in and offered the assistance of her old magical friends. There's the dark lake where we can open a portal to the underworld but we will need the trolls magic." She said. Everyone nodded. " Well then let's get going. We don't have all bloody day." Killian growled.

The group nodded and set off to rescue their savior.


	10. Secrets and Revelations

**Authors note : Hey everyone. Just wanted to let you all know this chapter's going to be a bit angsty so just be prepared, I hope it's not to much for you. Please review I love getting the feedback as to how this story is going. Thanks once again goes to my awesome beta Livia! She is great helping me with the direction of this story because honestly I had no plan past the first few chapters. Hope you like it!**

 **Please review :D**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Once, i'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit.**

Chapter 10

Emma woke to pain. Blinding deep pain. She coughed. Smoke filled the air, fire in the distance. She tried focusing, her vision blurry for some reason. She was bound to a pole, chains biting, stinging, into her wrists. She must be in Hade's lair.

" Ah, you are awake finally." He said, sitting in his chair in the center of the room.

" What do you want with me?" She asked, questions in her eyes.

He got up and walked slowly to her, his dark eyes piercing through her soul.

" I want your heart." He whispered, running a finger along her cheek, making her flinch.

" Why?" She asked.

" It is the product of true love.

If Ime, the darkest of the dark, possessed the lightest of the light object in the world I could neutralize my curse and finally be allowed to leave the underworld and rule the world above." He explained. " When my stupid brother, Zeus, bound me with ruling the underworld he said I would need to possess the product of true love in order to leave and I have wanted to leave for so long, Emma,. Yyou have no idea." He said.

She was so weak.

Something must have happened to her while she was out because her whole body screamed in pain. There was an angry gash in her side that went up under her rib cage and she had a hard time breathing.

" Well, sorry to disappoint you Hades, but I am never giving up my heart." She whispered.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes trying to suppress his anger at her statement.

She braced herself for what she knew was about to come. He flung a blue fireball at her and she screamed in pain. The flames engulfing her but they did not burn. The flames were tormenting her, just pushing her enough to make her beg for it to end.

" Who put the protection spell on your heart?" He asked as Emma gasped for breath after the attack. She was shaking so hard she was surprised she had any strength to hold herself upright.

" I don't know what you are talking about." She replied quietly.

" I think this is going to be harder for you then it is for me, in fact, I quiete enjoy torturing you. It is relaxing. " He said with a wave of his hand he flung more dark blue magic at her, making her scream. She might as well just give in. She couldn't take the protection spell away. She made Regina give it to her right before the ball. She was glad she did because she had a gut feeling she would be seeing the god sooner than she wished.

All she thought about through the pain was Killian and her family. She had to see them again. With the force that she willed from seemingly no where she felt a well of magic deep inside her burst out and fling itself at Hades.

He flew back and was shocked at the power she still carried. " Wow you are more powerful than I originally thought." He said, sounding genuinely surprised.

Emma was gasping for breath now and she almost regretted doing that because now she had absolutely no energy left. He watched her for a few more minutes and from the other side of the dark and dimly lit musty smelling room he appeared inches from her face.

" Emma, you and I could be great together, you know. Why don't you just give into me. " He asked.

She almost threw up. " Nothing would make me sicker than to partner with you on anything. You might as well just kill me now because I'm never teaming up with you and I'm never giving in to your demands, and I am absolutely never giving you my heart."

He slapped her hard acrossed the face the blow taking the breath from her lungs. She coughed and tears brimmed her eyes from the stinging in her cheek.

" I think we've done enough for tonight." He said walking away.

" Take care Emma, one of these days I will find a way to get your heart and I will rip it out of your chest in front of everyone you love and laugh when they can't save you." He said as he was walking away. He disappeared leaving her alone in the underworld,. iIn his own chambers.

She cried, finally letting all the emotions out she had been holding in. She had always been so strong and that's what she was meant to be. What was she if she wasn't saving people? Just a bounty hunter?

Just the daughter of Ssnow wWhite and Prince Charming? She was nobody and she couldn't handle that. She had worked too hard to become something and she had a lot of people depending on her survival burlily, the only person that she cared most about was Henry. Henry was her son and she couldn't bear him seeing her like this. Bareley alive, holding on by a string. She thought about Killian. What this would do to him. She knew his heart would break.

Back in Arendellale, Regina followed Elsa, and Snow, Charming, Henry, and Killian to the trolls home deep in the woods.

With Anna gone on her honeymoon, Elsa was a bit nervous to be doing this alone because Anna usually went with her. Anna got along with everyone, and Elsa had a harder time getting along with most people. She often leaned on Anna for support and encouragement during difficult times because Anna had such a bright and cheerry personality. She made even the darkest moments seem not so bad. Elsa missed her sister.

She sighed as they tredgedtrudged through the forrestforest. Killian remained quiet most of the time wondering if Emma was okay. He kept a close eye on Henry because he felt a responsibility fortowards the lad.

" Do you think we will find my mom in time?" Henry asked Hook sadly.

Hook looked at Emma's son. He never realized how much Henry actually looked like her. He saw her same eyes, nose and mouth. The same facial expressions and quirk of his dimples. It made his heart squeeze.

" I think we will find your mom soon, lad." He said forcing a smile.

"Do you love her?" Henry asked.

The question really took him aback because him and Henry had never really had a deep conversation before.

" Aye. I do lad. I love your mom very much and I hope you can come to like me. I would like to stay with your mom for a long time if you both will let me." He said.

Snow and Charming tried acting like they weren't listening to the conversation but Snow squeezed Chcharming's hand, smiling to herself. She knew Hook loved Emma, she silently hoped for a happy ending for her daughter and she had a gut feeling that it lied with Captain Hook.

" We're almost there." Elsa said, walking into a clearing with a bunch of rocks of all different shapes and sizes.

" I like you, I didn't at first, but you are okay. You make my mom happy so that's okay with me." Henry finally replied to Hook.

He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath waiting for the lad's response to his confession. He smiled for the first time all day.

" Grand Pabbie, it's me Elsa… I need your help." Elsa said to nothing. Snow and Charming waited behind her along with everyone else and they all stepped back when the rocks began to roll towards Elsa. The biggest and oldest looking one leading the way.

Everyone took a step back except Snow and Charming who were used to strange creatures and things. Henry was awed. " Cool." He whispered.

Regina smiled at him. Maybe they would get the help they need after all.

" Elsa, what brings you here?" The eldest troll asked.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's note : Hi everyone. Thanks for reading! I hope you all are enjoying it! Please bare with me as I go through and do some spelling and small error corrections in the first few chapters. I didn't have a beta then. I hope you forgive me! I know not what I write! LOL jk._**

Enjoy!

Chapter 11

" We need your help to help our friend whose been kidnapped and taken to the Underworld." Elsa explained to the old troll.

The other trolls gasped and looked frightened looking at each-other and whispering all sorts of things.

Henry smiled at them.

He loved the trolls and wished he could stay and hang out with them more but he knew rescuing his mom was more important right now.

Grand Pabbie nodded thinking quietly to himself. " I trust you know there is no way to just go to the underworld." He began. Elsa nodded in understanding as did Killian.

" The only way to get to the underworld is through a portal, I think I have a draft of the Ale of Seonadiah somewhere." He said before walking back to a group of rocks and searching for some kind of vile.

The rest of the trolls watched the group with a lot of interest. Some of the younger ones going up to Henry and talking to him. " " What are you some kind of pirate?" one of the trolls asked Henry looking at him curiously. Henry giggled and looked back at Hook who smirked. " Yeah something like that and I'm on an adventure to save my mom." He said. The little troll gasped and looked quite envious of Henry and his situation. " I've always wanted to be a pirate! I think they are so cool!" all the trolls gushed. They were so interested in new stories.

" Well, I have found the vial." Grand Pabbie said finally pulling out a bottle with a black liquid in it, and handing it to Elsa. "This should get you to there but save some of the potion so you can return from the underworld because if you use all of it you will not have a way back." He cautioned.

" I am sure you all know that going to the underworld is a rare occurrence for any human, but going twice, well no one has ever done that before so for that I can not tell you what the outcome will be but keep each other close and your enemies far away." The old troll said.

" Thank you so much for your help." Elsa said to him.

Grand Pabbie was a friend of Anna and Kristoff's more so than Elsa, but Elsa remembered a long time ago that the troll helped her with her magic when she was very young so she had great respect for the troll. " Okay then well I think we better get going or else we may be too late to get to Emma." Regina said. Everyone nodded their agreement and said goodbye to the trolls.

Killian held back, his thoughts wandering to what Emma was feeling.

He remembered his time in the Underworld and he couldn't imagine what she was going through.

He missed her so much it made him crazy.

She was his anchor and he needed her by his side otherwise he had nothing to live for.

He had no idea how Henry was coping either, but the lad seemed to be holding himself together better then even Killian could think he would have and that made Kilian feel a little better about the whole situation.

Together the group decided to go to Lake Emerald and journey there in the dark blue lake surrounded by a eerie grave yard. Regina held back and Maximos was along with her. " I wish to come along and offer my assistance. I would like to help." He said to her.

Regina eyed him warily. " Really, You understand we are going to the Underworld, the place of the dead?" She questioned. He sighed, he knew the question was coming, but for some reason Max felt drawn to the former Evil Queen and he wanted to protect her because he had a feeling she also had enemies there.

" I just felt obligated Regina, that is all." He replied giving her one of his dazzling smiles that made her go weak in the knees. She was trying really hard to fight her growing attraction to the man but it was proving a difficult task. His mere presence was enough to make her not think straight. Not even Robin did that to her. The only other person that she could remember doing that to her was ... Daniel."

"I know you are not interested or looking for love, but maybe you could let me come along, I really have no other uses for myself back in my kingdom and this sounds like an adventure I want to be on." he said. Snow smiled at him. " Well we could use all the help we could to save my daughter." She replied to Max who nodded.

" I love adventures, ever since I was a young lad. Adventure always called my name." He said.

Regina nodded and smiled at him. Maybe she would give this guy a chance. It's not like she was in love with him.

She thought to herself. " Are we all ready to go?" Regina asked.

Everyone nodded and waited for Regina to toss the black vial in the river.

They remembered what happened last time and so they had something to reference as to what to expect. " I never thought I'd be going back to this place." Killian muttered to himself but David looked back at him sympathetically. " You and Emma have been through a lot together, when this is all over I think you guys especially need a vacation from reality." He said. Killian nodded his agreement. Regina waved her hands in a protection spell.

She looked back at Snow who gave her a nod stating they were all ready. She threw the vial in the river and everyone held their breath. A purple swirling mass opened and magic filled the realm. Slowly everyone walked to the portal.

" Are you all ready?" Regina asked looking back at the group.

Killian was the first to nod. Followed by Henry, Snow, David Elsa and Max. " This will surely be an adventure I will never forget. " Max says as he enters the portal.

 **Meanwhile in Hade's lair...**

" When are you going to give in Emma?" Hades asks sighing heavily as if there was a huge weight on his shoulders.

Emma was breathing deeply trying not to throw up. The past few hours he had thrown spell after spell at her to try and break her magical protection barrier on her. It was almost working...almost.

She prayed that she would just die, she could feel her magic leaving her body.

The number of spells being thrown at her were way too much for her body to even take. She was exhausted.

Mentally more so than physically. The only thing holding her alive right now was thinking of Henry and her family and Killian. She had to be strong for them.

She just wanted to close her eyes and never open them. Her once beautiful blonde hair was now a matted brownish blonde that looked like it had been drug through the mud.

Her once ivory skin was now an ashen grey color. She had bruises on both of her cheeks and a cut down her neck that was still dripping with blood.

Meg, who was Hade's personal slave couldn't bear watching this poor girl get tortured because she knew what it felt like.

She turned her face away from the site. " Meg my darling, I have need of you." Hades said walking toward the beautiful woman.  
Meg shrunk back not wanting to hear what he wanted to do with her. " What is it?" She barked. She hated him because he took her away from her true love, Hercules who was still out there looking for her somewhere in the underworld.

" I need you to go find a root called Burnstone. It's a root that helps take away any magical barriers and I need it so I can finally get the heart from Miss Swan here." He said. She looked at Emma who looked as though she was falling over from her chained prison. She felt so sorry for her she wanted to help her. Maybe this was her escape. She could run and find help from someone.

There had to be hope. Meg thought silently to herself. She nodded her agreement and left. Emma looked at her with envy as she was able to leave freely from Hade's lair. " I imagine you are tired and hungry Emma." Hades said turning back to the savior. She didn't respond.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. " Well, I am not a monster. " He said brushing a finger a crossed the bruise on her cheek making her flinch away. " I will allow you rest in my private chamber. I will also have one of my servant's bring you some food and let you sleep for a few hours.

Then we have more work to be done. I want your heart ready for me when I come for it. " he said smiling. Emma felt her chest tighten at his statement. She was already dead inside, why was he continuing to torment her like this? She thought to herself as she suddenly appeared in a well-furnished bedroom with a very comfortable four poster bed and bathtub In the corner. A vanity stood on the other side and candle's lit the darkened room.

She curled herself in to a small ball and cried like a baby for the first time since she was an orphan. She cried for the pain she was in and the fact that she couldn't hug Henry anymore. She cried because she missed Killian and her parents. She cried because she was afraid of dying alone. Most of all she cried because she felt like she failed at being the savior.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Meg rushed out of the forest and into Granny's looking for someone to help her find the Burntstone root. It had to be around here if Hades was making her look for it. She thought to herself. The deep red sky made everything look eerie and dead.

Everyone in Granny's was quiet as usual. The blind witch was busy drying some dishes when she smelled the human. Suddenly the door opened before Meg could ask her for help and she turned around to see a group of people enter. Snow white, Prince Charming, some teenage boy, a man with one hand, and a hook for the other, Meg quirked her eyebrow at that. She stayed quiet as the somewhat large group of people entered.

" I smell humans." The blind witch said looking in the direction of Killian and everyone. " Where is Hades? " Killian asked the witch. She paused before answering him. "The question is why would anyone want to come back to the underworld after already being here Captain?" She asked. " knowing immediately who it was by their smell.

"It is a matter of personal business now tell me before I force it out of you." He growled leaning over and grabbing her by the hem of her dress. She gasped and grabbed onto the counter before falling.

The group looked around at everyone else in the restaurant who was still minding their own business.

She paused before speaking. " I think he's still in the same place he was when you were all here so you should remember where that's at. " She said cryptically. He let her go and turned right around and walked right into Meg. " Killian you are back. I am assuming you are here for Emma?" She asked. He paused remembering the girl Meg who he shared a dungeon with. " Meg, what are you still doing here?" He asked. Everyone watched the interaction. " I am still under Hade's control since he never died, I was never freed. " She said simply.

Killian felt a pain of guilt at her loss. " I'm sorry lass but yes I am here he's kidnapped Emma and I need to get to her as soon as possible. " He replied.

" Wait, if you are still here, then where is Hercules?" Snow asked walking forward. Meg shrugged her shoulder's. " I don't know." She replied. Snow looked at Charming wondering where her friend was. He still had to be here as well and she wanted to help them move on.

" I know where Emma is and she's not good." Meg said. " She's been tourchered pretty badly." She said to Killian who already knew it but didn't really want to admit it.

" Then we have no time to waste. We need to get to her." He said. " Hades requires me to fetch him this Burntstone root, I am not sure where to find it but he said to bring it to him so he can break the spell that is protecting Emma's heart, but since you guys are here, maybe Regina can assist me." She said.

Regina nodded stepping forward. " The Burntroot is actually very common, it can be found in every pine tree anywhere in its bark, but of course we're not going to get it for him." She stated. " It is very poison _ous and can kill instantly if it is ingested." She added._

 _Kilian sighed scared for his life. He was sick of this. When were they going to get their happy ending? When was Emma going to have her own happily ever after? Was she going to have to sacrifice all of herself and then what? He wanted to be there for her, but she was bigger than him. She was not only royalty but the product of true love, deemed a savior._

 _Someone would always be after her. It was at least his job to guard and protect her and love her. He was here again, in the underworld, fighting a bad guy who he thought was dead, but was actually alive all because he wanted revenge on them. It was like history was repeating itself._

 _David stepped forward and took command of the situation._

 _" Okay, so, we need to distract Hades from Emma right now. We need to go looking for this root he wants, so Killian, David and Elsa can go sneak in and get Emma out. Henry, do you want to keep watch on Hade's lair and make sure none of us are followed?" David asked. He nodded. " Yeah I can do that." He replied._

 _" Regina and Megera will go look for this root. Snow, do you want to come along with us? We could use the extra watch?" Regina asked. Snow shifted her feet looking like she didn't really want to. " Actually, I had something I wanted to do down here,_ I want to go find my friend…" She said shifting her eyes and not meeting David's. Everyone looked at her strangely trying to figure out what she wanted but thinking it best to leave it alone for now.

"Do you need anyone to go with you?" Max asked. She nodded, " Sure, you can come along if you want. I'd feel much better having David go with Killian to get Emma.

She might need help walking if she's been tortured like I think she has." Snow said looking to her husband who nodded in agreement. She didn't want to think of her daughter being in that bad of distress, but that was their story right now and she was going to do everything in her power to help.

Snow said goodbye to her family and headed back towards the docks of the town with Max in tow. She was quiet most of the way not really sure what to say to this newcomer. " So, you really are the famous Snow White?" Max finally asked after about a half hour of walking. She smiled. Sometimes she forgot she was still a Queen.

" Yep, that's me. Snow White, the bandit." She said smiling to herself. He looked at her confused. " Well I don't remember a bandit, but I do remember a beautiful woman who was princess of the enchanted forest and now is their queen and I remember she fell in love with a stable boy who is now the Prince.

Your story is known throughout many realms my lady." Max said smiling. Snow blushed. She was always an adventurer, but it was nice to be acknowledge in the royal way every now and then. She turned back and smiled at him. " The stories are all true. The good and the bad. " She replied. He nodded knowing she wasn't ready to reveal everything to him yet, but he was going to wait.

" Who are we looking for?" He asked.

" An old friend. " She replied simply waking to the docks and seeing who it was she wanted to find.

She sighed smiling warmly.

" Hercules." She whispered his name making him turn around. Max watched the exchange curiously. He was wondering who she was looking for.

How did all of these people know each other? He wondered. Snow ran up to him giving him a warm hug. " Snow? What are you doing back here? He asked worry in his voice. " He asked.

She paused trying to think of what to say. " Well, Hades kidnapped my daughter, and I'm here to get her back. He wants her heart." Snow replied. He frowned. " That's awful. I'm so sorry, can I help at all?" He asked. Hercules turned and looked at Max curiously like he knew him from somewhere but couldn't put his finger on it." Actually you can help. Hades has Meg working for him still, and we need help to get her out as well. I thought maybe you could cause some kind of diversion to get her and Emma out safely." Snow asked.

Hercules nodded. " Wait a minute, I thought he went up to your world and you defeated him? Snow shook her head. " Part of that is true, he did come up to my world, but we didn't know that he has been tormenting our daughter and threatening her for weeks now. It seems as though he is planning to seek revenge on the whole world and wants to control it with Emma's pure heart." Snow explained.

Hercules gasped and thought for a moment. " While I'm not trapped down here permanently, I chose to stay here to find a way to save Meg, as she is my true love. I am also trying to find a way to defeat Hades for good as well and I have a feeling my father could be of some assistance. Why don't I contact him and have him advise us on what we should do." he asked?

Snow smiled. " That would be amazing. Thank you." She said. She looked back at Max almost forgetting he was there. " Oh I'm sorry, this is Max, he's a new friend and is here to help. " Snow said introducing him. Max stepped forward shaking Hercules's' hand.

" Well, are we ready to get started?" Snow asked. Herc nodded and lead them to the only graveyard in the underworld where he could contact his father.


	13. Chapter 13

authors note : Hello everyone! I'm not done with the story yet im just not quite sure where to go from here so any feedback would be very much appreciated!

sammy

Chapter 13

Regina, Meg, and Elsa all walked to the forest on the other edge of the graveyard looking for the elusive Burnt root. " I have heard of this Burnt root." Elsa began following the other two. " It is said that the person who accidentally touches or injects the root will lose all magical properties and or die. " She added looking to Regina who had a vast knowledge of spells and potions from her lessons with Rumpelstiltskin.

"Yes, it's quite rare in the modern world, but it was common back in the Enchanted forest. I would use it a lot when I was torturing someone." She said shrugging her shoulders. Now she regretted using it at all because she knew how bad it was. She hoped Emma survived because Henry really needed her and she didn't know how to console a child who lost his birth mother, especially when they were really forming a bond.

" I wonder how Emma's faring. When I saw her last she wasn't well." Meg piped up sounding concerned for her new friend. Regina nodded. " I know she's strong, she'll find a way to pull through this and beat him. Good will always prevail." She replied.

They walked for a few minutes and finally came a crossed a very old oak tree that stood tall and strong. Its roots stretched far and wide. It had definitely been there a long time and in the center of the tree was what looked like a smaller forest of mushrooms except for one was orange.

Regina peered closer and sniffed it. It smelled like burning fire. It was definitely the root. " Is that it?" Elsa asked. Regina nodded. "Yes it's the right root. See the orange and burnt edges on the sides there." She said pointing to the rings. The other two girls nodded watching her soaking in the knowledge.

" Okay now we can head back and get to Hades lair as soon as we can. We don't want to waste any more time." Regina said looking at the red sky.

She missed Robin, though she also thought of the mysterious Max. Wondering what he was, where he was from and what his real story was. Being around Emma for so long made her know most of the time when someone was lying and there was a part of Max's story that just didn't add up. She thought for a moment. " Elsa, have you known a dignitary from the North Woods before Max?" She asked. Elsa shook her head. " No, I haven't had much interaction with the North. They are a fairly quiet nation with a very intelligent people." She replied. Regina nodded.

" I wonder what' he's really doing here?" She asked to no one in particular.

" It does seem a bit odd that he would just come to the underworld no questions asked right" Elsa agreed. Meg didn't know who this Max person was and so she just kept quiet.

When they got back to the entrance to Hades part of the kingdom, Snow and Hercules were there, along with the rest of the group.

" Hercules?" Meg asked hesitantly. He rushed over to her and took her in his arms in a warm hug. Kissing her all over. " Meg, I have been trying to find you." He said his voice breaking. " I have missed you so much." She whispered in to his chest. Tears were running down her eyes and he wiped them away with his strong fingers. " I know my sweet, I have been trying my hardest to figure out a way too free you from this bond and I think I may have done it." He said pulling out a lightning bolt from his pocket.

Meg and the rest of the group stepped back looking at it. " What is that?" Hook asked.

" It's the Olympian crystal." He said smiling proudly. It will help destroy my Uncle." He added.

Hook smiled. For the first time he felt like they had the edge. He then heard a scream, and he knew exactly whose scream that was. " Emma." Snow said looking into the cave.

" We have go to now!" Hook added in a deep growl. They entered one at a time into a fate unknown.

Emma gritted her teeth against the pain. He once again used dark magic on her and it felt as if he was cutting her in a million pieces. Her dress that he made her wear was tattered and ripped everywhere. She had a bruise on the left sides of her face her eye was swollen shut. She could only see blurry visions.

She was the savior, she still felt her magic deep within her but she was protecting it like she would a child.

" I sense something." Hades suddenly said sounding confused and slightly put off as if he was enjoying his current position. " Don't move." He said smiling his blue hair all aflame. " Oh wait, you can't." He added walking away.

Emma let out her breath. She focused on her magic. Sparks left her hands but nothing of sustenance.

Hades proofed in front of the group of rescuers _. " Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He asked_ slightly annoyed. " I am here for Emma." Hook said the first one to speak.

" I am surprised to see you here Killian, after what we went through together." Hades said looking him up and down as if he owned him.

Hook spit at him and walked passed him. Hercules flung the Olympian Crystal at him surprising everyone. " Hades, as the son of the God Zeus, I destroy you for breaking the vow of the gods, and your bonds as a prisoner yourself, you are sentenced to death." Hercules said to his uncle. Hades eyes widened with fear clearly not expecting any of this.

" Hercules, you would kill your own blood family?" He asked shocked. He didn't answer and blue magic flung out of the lightning bolt, straight at Hades hitting him square in the chest.

" I am sorry uncle." He said to the air.

Max stepped forward then.

" Well done, Hercules. I am glad you succeeded in your quest and you helped other's as well. For that, Meg, you are also free." He said with a wave of his hand Meg felt a dark red magic leave her system and she gasped holding on to Herc. " Wait, I don't understand, who are you?" Regina asked annoyed. " I am Maximos, personal watchmen for Zeus himself. I had to come along on this mission. My king wished I assist you if need be but to let you all succeed on your own." He said.

Hercules recognized him then smiling. " Maximos, I am glad you are here! It gives me great relief that my father was watching out for us this whole time." He said. " I understand now." Snow added smiling and holding on to her husband.

" I am sorry to break up this little reunion, but I need to get to Emma now." Hook said about ready to throttle everyone.

" I know Killian, go to her, she needs you right now and Henry." Maximos said giving him a warm knowing smile. Henry stepped forward and followed him. " I think it's best if we all wait for them outside.

They followed Max and Hercules and went out to what was now a blue sky.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Killian didn't look back as he strode into Hades chambers to retrieve Emma. He had vowed for the rest of his days to protect her with everything in his being. He went through hell and back a few months ago if even that and he remembered instinctively what this room smelled like. Sulfur, brimstone, and death.

" Stay behind me Henry, I don't know what we will find in here." He said pushing the lad behind him protectively. He cared for Henry like he was his own son and Henry respected him for it by moving behind him. He held his breath not wanting to know what lie on the other end of the room. Water droplets dripped from the ceiling burning as they touched the skin. The room was dark and damp smelling like mold. Killian stopped at the entry way looking around and finally setting eyes on Emma.

She was tied to a pole, her head leaning onto one shoulder. Hearing the movement, she instinctively looked up and squinted her eyes. She was not the happy go lucky Emma he remembered but a terrified smaller version of herself, dirty and disheveled. A large gash of dried blood was on the right side of her torso as though she had been tortured recently.

" Hades, what are you tormenting me with now?" She whispered a rasp he had never heard before in her voice. His heart nearly broke in two when he realized that Hades had been using him and possibly her other loved ones as a torture method.

" Emma, it's me, it's Killian and Henry. We're here to rescue you." He said whispering. " No you are not. Don't lie to me Hades." She said her eyes glassed over as though she had been crying recently.

Sighing, Killian stepped forward with Henry still behind him. He walked up to her, taking in her situation. Assessing everything as he always did. He moved to touch her face gently tracing a finger down the side of her cheek in a loving manor.

" I'm so sorry love, I wasn't here to protect you." He said sadly.

Emma opened her eyes a little bit more, and sighed smiling a little bit for the first time in she didn't know when.

" Killian? It's really you." Emma rasped hugging him as tightly as she could. Henry finally stepped out from behind him and she actually began crying now. " Henry, why did you come down here?" She cried in her motherly voice. In her gut, she knew her mom and dad were down here somewhere too looking for her.

" Mom." Henry hugged her tightly not caring about anything else but finding her. " I've missed you so much." He said.

" I love you Henry more than anything in this world." Emma said to her son through her tears. Killian's heart tugged at the exchange. " Okay love, I'm going to untie you and it might hurt but I don't have any magic to make the pain less so bear with me." Killian said moving behind her and undoing her bonds.

Having hundreds of years of experience with knots and ties he got her untied in a rather quick fashion and she slumped into Henry's open arms. She had no energy and she was exhausted. Her muscles and bones ached to her core and she was constantly shaking from cold or fear.

She couldn't tell which anymore.

Henry held his mom close and hugged her tightly. " We got to get out of here. We don't know how long it will take Hades to come back and I'm sure he'll be rather pissed when he comes back." Emma said worriedly. Killian sighed knowing this was going to be an issue for her. " Lass he's gone. We killed him. He won't come back at all. You don't have to be afraid anymore." He said holding her close.

She winced in pain as she tried adjusting her position in his arms and he felt like such a failure as a boyfriend and lover. He was supposed to protect her at all costs and look at her now. She was in pieces.

" Let's get out of here love." He said and Henry followed them out of the chamber for good.

When they reached, the group waiting outside for them Snow ran over to her daughter planting sweet kisses on her forehead and crying. " Oh my sweet baby. I am so glad you are okay." She cried harder than Emma had ever seen her cry before.

" Mom, you shouldn't have come here." Emma whispered. She began crying herself for it was a very emotional reunion. Everyone was tired and ready to go home. Hercules held Meg in his arms and they looked at each other like they were the only two people in the universe.

" Hercules? " Emma asked looking him up and down. He walked up to her and smiled. " How did you know?" he asked.

" You have that god quality about you." Emma replied smiling.

Killian felt a twinge of jealousy at the statement of that. The man wasn't that good looking. He was far better looking than a demi-god. He thought.

" Well, it seems you are all together once again, and it was easier than I thought it would be for that I am glad." Maximos said stepping forward and motioning for Hercules and Meg to join him. " It is time we must leave, but first, I will give you a portal to get home he said with a wave of his hand in the far distance a blue swirling magical mass erupted and wind blew knocking them all back. " Thank you so much for your assistance Maximos, we really couldn't have done it without you. " Charming said stepping forward and shaking the man's hand.

Max looked over at Regina and walked over to her taking her hand in his and kissing her hand romantically. " I am truly sorry we could not have been an item, as your people would say you are breathtakingly beautiful and I would have loved you with every fiber of my being." He said as Regina held her breath.

" It was nice spending time with you Max. " She said trying to keep her composure.

He winked at her and said his final goodbyes to the rest of the group and took Meg's hand. Herculese followed and they walked into a white void which everyone thought to be was Olympus.

" Hey, let's all go home." Henry said holding his other mom's hand. " We all need a break." Charming agreed.

" This might hurt love but we will get you medical attention as soon as we can. I don't want to use magic on you because, well, you know what's already happened to you." Killian said looking to her parents for re-assurance. Charming nodded. " I'm just so glad you're okay sweetheart." He said to his daughter his hand on her forehead and rubbing it like he always did.

" Emma yawned and snuggled into Killian's heat. She felt safe and loved and that was all that mattered at the moment. " Let's get out of here forever." She said and she looked over at Elsa her best friend who had remained quietly in the background this whole time and smiled at her.

They made it safely through the portal a few minutes later all gasping for breath as they jumped through. Belle and Granny were on the other side waiting for their arrival. " Emma!" Belle said rushing to her friend and looking her over. " I couldn't believe when I had heard, is there anything I can do to help you?" She asked looking at everyone. Snow smiled at Belle, and replied " We could all use something to eat while we get Emma into the doctors. She's been badly injured." She said. " I'll get right on that." Granny said looking sadly at Emma as she walked back towards the diner.

Emma held onto Killian as images of her torture flashed back in her mind and she shook once again closing her eyes tightly. " Love? Come back to me." Killian whispered. " I'm sorry." was all she could manage.

They got Emma to the hospital quickly getting her set up in her own private room. Killian told everyone they should go home and rest and he would call them with news of Emma's recovery.

Snow and Charming said they're thanks to everyone and guided the group out giving Emma and Killian some much needed alone time.

Dr. Whale and a few nurses came in to check her vitals and hook her up to an iv needle the much-needed liquid feeling cool as it entered her system. She was heavily dehydrated and had some broken ribs. They also ran her into an x-ray machine to check for any broken bones and internal injuries. By the time the whole ordeal was over she was even more exhausted.

Killian looked tired as well but he stayed right by her side.

Emma sighed leaning her head back on the pillow her eyes heavy with sleep.

" Killian, thank you for coming for me." She whispered in the dark of the hospital room. He gripped her hands lovingly stroking her fingers. " My Swan, I would do anything for you, you know that, don't you? I love you with every fiber in my being." He replied looking directly into her soul. She smiled and nodded knowing fully well what he meant.

The nurse came in with Dr. Whale a few moments later.

" How are you feeling Emma? Has the sedatives begin to kick in?" He asked politely. She nodded yawning. " Yes I am exhausted." She replied. He nodded knowing she would be tired soon. " It seems as though you have a few broken ribs, and a bruised lung. You will need some time to heal, and I advise no magic until you are fully healed." he said to both of them. Killian nodded surprised that her diagnoses wasn't worse.

" Thank you Dr. Whale." Killian replied. " May I have a private word with you outside Killian?" He he asked. Killian nodded getting up nervously not liking where this conversation was going in his head. " Of course." He replied. He gave Emma a soft kiss. " Be right back love." he said to Emma as they walked out into the hallway to talk.

Thanks for reading! Please review. This is not the end ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rain poured softly on Emma's hospital window as she slowly drifted off to a deep sedated sleep. She had been in the hospital for a few hours now and felt safe and drugged. She was home.

Hades was gone. She wasn't in as much pain as she first thought she'd be. Her side still hurt though and she had a raging headache but that was about it.

The last few days had been a whirlwind and her mind replayed the past few hours over and over again. The only reason she believed in Killian actually being there in the underworld was because Henry was there too. Hades had used mind manipulation and disguised himself as Killian as a way to torture her both mentally and physically, the memories flashing in her mind making her close her eyes painfully.

She knew it in her gut that that was her son. When his arms touched, hers she felt it in her bones as well. Her Henry. Her sweet teenage boy came all the way to hell to rescue her. She loved him so much. That was the last coherent thought she had before her mind went blank.

* Killian POV*

Killian gave one last look at Emma as she drifted off to sleep. Hopefully she would get some much-needed rest, he thought to himself.

He texted Henry letting him know everything was alright and decided to go to Grannies to get a bite to eat and then he needed to go check on his ship.

It's been a while since he's seen her. Before he could go further away Dr. Whale came up to him holding her chart. " Killian glad you are still here. Mind if we have a little chat about Miss Swan?" He asked his eyes looking at him through his bifocals. " Yes sure, what about? " Killian asked.

" Well, she's three broken ribs and a bruised lung as far as we know right now. Her test results all came back normal as did her x-rays for any more serious injuries, she will have some damage to her frontal lobe though, you said she was kidnapped and tortured correct?" He asked as if thinking of something he was forgetting. Killian nodded.

" Yes well she will have to be watched to make sure she doesn't start to have nightmares and panic attacks. Victims of kidnapping usually need to have months of therapy but I'm afraid miss Swan is a different type of person now isn't she since she's our savior." He said. " I will look out for her." Killian replied to the good Dr. " I suggest that she schedule some appointments with Dr. Hopper for post-traumatic stress sessions and I will expect her to stay in bed for two weeks until she is fully well and healed." He added. Killian grimaced. He knew Emma and Emma will throw a fit once she learns she has to stay in bed. " I'll try my best to keep her in bed Dr but you know how stubborn she is." He replied. Dr. Whale nodded in agreement and added, " Just try and keep her off her feet until her ribs are mostly healed. That's all I'm asking. I don't want her re-injuring them and she also shouldn't use magic for a while. I don't know magic very well but her powers may be more of a hindrance now that she is injured severely." He said. Killian nodded knowing full well that that was going to be an almost impossible task knowing Emma.

He sighed thanking Dr. Whale and calling Snow to see if she could come and sit with Emma while he ran and did some errands. She of course said yes and headed down to the hospital.

Killian first went to go check on his ship, and she was right where he left her. He cleaned her up a little bit and took care of some paperwork at the docks. He then decided after thinking about it for a long time that he needed to pay a visit to Gold's shop. As much as he hated the crocodile, he needed his help.

He knew Emma and this was going to take a toll on her mentally he wanted to ease some of that pain for her. He was her anchor after all. He said goodbye to his ship for now and headed to the shop. The door swung open with the familiar ding of the doorbell. Belle was there minding the store. " Killian how is Emma?" She asked smiling while holding a stack of books. So, like Belle, he thought. " She's fairing as best she can right now thanks for asking. Is the crocodile around, I would like a word if you don't mind?" He asked politely.

Belle automatically cringed as he called Gold the _Crocodile_ because she hated that nickname and she didn't want to remember his past with her friend. She went into the back room and got him after setting her books down on the side of the counter.

" Hook. What brings you into the shop today?" Gold asked putting his arm around Belle protectively. She studied Killian some more and realized he was tired looking and looked like he hadn't slept in a week. " I need a memory wiping potion for Emma." He said. Belle looked confused and Gold smirked. " Why didn't you go to Regina? She's quite good at those I hear." He asked. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied. " I figure you still owe me a favor after our last confrontation." He replied. Gold nodded In agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

*flashback to enchanted forest*

Cora was evil. She wanted her daughter, Regina, to be queen and she would do anything in her power to make it so.

Rumple and Cora had known each other for a long time.

There had been many who thought they were in some kind of relationship but Cora was too caught up in her own little world to care about love or anything of that nature. One of the reasons why her and Rumpelstiltskin got along so well. He focused on magic and power, and anyone who thought differently than him just wasn't worth going on about for very long.

He had begun to give Cora lessons in sorcery and magic at her home at the castle on a regular basis.

He would go over there daily for a few hours and teach her about potions and spells. Something she would have never been able to learn on her own. This was a once in a lifetime experience and she would cherish it for the rest of her life. She watched Rumpelstiltskin make a simple sleeping draught that she would hopefully use on her daughter's dumb excuse for a boyfriend, and get rid of him. Her mind wandered to how she would end him. Drown him in the river? Poison him? The possibilities were endless she thought smirking to herself.

" What is the reason for your smile dearies?" Rumpelstiltskin asked her as he was stirring a potion in his castle. " Oh, just got a glimpse of my future and I'm liking it quite a bit." She replied slyly. He quirked an eyebrow at her. " No one can see their future dearie, unless you are a oracle or something." He waved his hand away and took a vial of blue liquid and dropped it in the boiling pot. " Never mind, is my potion done yet?" She asked.

" Patience dearie, when it's done you will know. I should have you be making the potion however it is supposed to be a lesson." He said. " I have learned so much from you already I can take care of myself." Cora spat. She was very defensive of herself and her abilities as she was not a magical being of any sort she felt the need to defend herself.

" I am the teacher, you are the student, end of story." Rumple quipped getting irritated now. " I wouldn't speak that way to your future queen." She said getting angrier now and not thinking about what she was saying or doing. " So the truth of it comes out now. You want to become Queen of the Realm and your using your daughter to get the crown. Very cleaver." Rumple said continuing to watch her.

" You have no idea who you've created Rumple. You would best stay on my good side." She was angry now he seemed to undermine her all the time. Cora was as smart and capable as Rumple and she needed to teach him a lesson. She moved her hands down her silver dress and She walked around the table closer to him and immediately grabbed his dagger from his side pocket startling him. He knocked over his bottles and potions gasping for breath as she choked the life out of him with her arm. The dagger pointed at his throat.

There was a knock at the door.

" Enter." Rumple silently thanked the gods for the distraction. In walked Captain Hook. " Am I late to the party?" He asked sarcastically looking Cora over and Rumple. " What's going on?" He asked.

" We were just having a discussion." Cora said holding Rumple's dagger to Rumple's throat threatening to cut him open. " I think we should put the knife down love. " He said holding his hand out to her trying to diffuse the situation.

" You don't know me, how dare you." She spat at him looking him up and down and not failing to notice how handsome he was.

" I know that, but I think you have more need for Rumple then you realize and you are making a mistake. So, I won't ask again put the knife down." He said more forcefully this time.

Taking a step towards Cora. Rumple stepped back and kept his hand on the potion bottle. " What do I owe the pleasure of having the infamous Captain Hook at my humble abode?" He asked now that everything had seemed to calm down. " I'm here for Milah." He replied simply.

*End Flashback*

" I was hoping you wouldn't bring up that unpleasant memory." Gold said to Killian as he walked around his counter. Killian shrugged his shoulders not caring about the crocodile's feelings. " You took everything from me the least you owe me is a little assistance to save the woman I love not to mention the mother of your grandson. " He replied simply. Gold nodded in agreement.

Belle watched the interaction curiously wondering what had transpired in the past between the two alpha males. " I hope this would be satisfactory." Gold said taking out a blue vial full of liquid. " It's a powerful memory loss potion and Emma will not even remember who she is. " He said handing the vial to Killian. " Killian, Belle began, are you sure you want to do this? You know how Emma will react." Belle tried to reason with the pirate.

He stepped forward menacingly scaring Belle a little. She stepped back. " I just watched the woman I love be kidnapped, tortured and taken to the underworld by the most powerful demi-god in the universe and she's going to have nightmares for the rest of her life because I wasn't there to protect her now tell me what else I'm supposed to do." He growled his hand gripping the potion. Gold stepped in between him and Belle. "Watch your tone with her pirate or our deal is off." He growled protectively. Belle put a comforting hand on his shoulder and reassured him that everything was okay.

" I understand Killian but please for me, just think twice before giving it to her. Maybe there's another way." She begged. He nodded and walked out of the shop. He needed some time to clear the air. He walked back towards the docks and the ocean.

Meanwhile, in the hospital. Emma woke groggily after a long and refreshing sleep. Her side hurt really bad and she groaned trying to roll over. " Emma! You're awake!" Snow said getting up from her chair on the other side of the room. " How are you feeling?" She asked brushing her daughter's hair out of her face.

" Crappy." Emma replied honestly holding onto her side.

" I will call Dr. Whale and get him to give you some pain medicine. It probably worn off by now. You've been asleep for nearly a day." Snow said getting up and going to the door to get a nurse. Emma tried sitting up more in her bed but was unable to do so and took a deep labored breath. " I am surprised your awake already Miss Swan. "Dr Whale said as he came in the room with her chart a minute later. " How are you feeling?" He asked. She shrugged.

" I've been better." She replied.

He nodded in understanding. " Well, it looks like you've broken three ribs, and have some internal bruising from your ordeal. Now your parent's have filled me in on a little of what has happened as has Killian, but I wanted to offer you some counseling sessions with Dr. Hopper, I think it might help you heal better both mentally and physically." He said handing her Dr. Hopper's card.

Snow smiled at him understanding. " I know you are the savior, but sometimes the savior needs to take a rest and heal herself. So, you are on bedrest for a week at least, and light work duty for two weeks. Desk work only I don't want you re injuring your ribs." He added looking over her paperwork one more time. Emma sighed.

She wasn't used to being confined and this was worse than jail time in her opinion.

I wrote you a longer prescription for your pain medication as it's going to take a long time for your ribs to heal, but if you need anything you let me know, you will be in here for one more day, then ill bandage you up and send you on home to your parent's house where they will watch over you." He said. " Oh, and no magic for a few months. I am not sure what happened in the underworld but magic is unpredictable, and it may be finicky." He added.

He gave her some more pain medication after their little chat and helped Emma to get more comfortable in her lumpy hospital bed.

" Where's Killian?" She asked as Dr. Whale was leaving. Snow moved to sit back down next to her.

" I think he went to go get something to eat and check on his ship, but don't worry honey, he said he would be right back." She said. Emma nodded laying back down. Flashbacks of Hades came roaring back to her and she closed her eyes tightly trying to push the memories out of her.

" Emma are you okay?" Snow asked looking at her concerned. Emma took a deep breath and sighed. " I'm okay, I just was remembering." She said as the images of Hades flashed before her. "I know honey, it's going to be hard, but he is not going to hurt you anymore. That I can promise you." She said reassuring her daughter.

" I don't know, He's a demi-god mom! He can't be stopped that easily and Killian is not a savior like I am. I am the only one who can destroy a villain." She replied hesitantly revealing her fear.

Snow nodded in understanding. " Emma, we watched him die. He's not there. Everyone has moved on in the underworld and Zeus's personal assistant Max, told us everything was going to be okay. " She said.

Emma nodded knowing this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere. She had a gut feeling Hades would be back, she didn't know when, or where but she knew he would be back to seek his revenge soon. She would talk with Killian about it later. Soon after that, Killian came back and set down some food for Snow and thanked her for watching over Emma who was resting.

" Emma love, how are you?" He asked sitting down next to her and holding her hand. Her blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him. The pink color of her cheeks back with a vengeance. " I'm okay. How are you?" She asked trying to sit up in a more comfortable position.

" Don't move love, we don't want you to re-hurt yourself." He said a sad look on his face. " Killian, what's the matter? She asked.

" Nothing, I am just glad that you are okay." He said. " I am fine. Really." Emma said smiling and trying to re assure him. He didn't believe her though. His Swan was a tough lass and he wasn't there to protect her.

" Swan you don't understand. I almost lost you love. " He said sounding defeated. Emma sighed and held his hand. " I know, I just am glad we are both her now but Killian, I'm still scared." She admitted. " I know love, and I'm going to do absolutely everything in my power to protect you." He replied kissing her deeply.

Thanks for reading , please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Killian debated whether or not to give Emma the sleeping draught for days. She had begun to heal nicely, her ribs growing back strong. Snow stayed with Emma a lot of the time bringing her bouquets of different flowers in bed as she was still technically on bed-rest. " I hate being stuck in bed. It's so boring. I'd rather be on an adventure with you guys." She complained. Killian smiled. That was sounding more and more like his Emma. " I just want to go for a walk." She complained.

" There will be plenty of time for adventures love, now is the time for you to heal and get your strength fully back." He said kissing her forehead. She smiled and sighed heavily. " I will be back to work before you guys know it. " She said more to herself than anything. " How has Henry been? I miss him. " She asked. Snow smiled as a screaming Neal ran around the living room with his toy airplane. " I think he's been fine, he came by earlier this morning to check on you before school, but you were sound asleep, and he's been spending an awful lot of time with that Violet girl. " She said.

Emma groaned. She thought back to when she ripped Violet's heart out as the dark one, and wondered if she would ever forgive her. Sensing her distress Killian rubbed her hand with his affectionately. " Are you okay?" He asked. Nodding she snuggled in closer to him. " Stay with me." She said needing his warmth and comfort. He nodded and took off his boots and crawled into bed next to her. Snow said her goodbyes that she had to go into the school because there was this kid about Henry's age named Alexander who needed help with his math.

Killian placed feather-light kisses along Emma's neck. " We finally get a moment to ourselves." He whispered in the quiet apartment. David took Neal to the park for the day and Henry was busy at school. The little house was quiet except for the heavy breathing and kissing going on. " Oh Killian, I've missed you so much." Emma said. He felt so guilty. He wanted to make her pain go away, make all the hurt and memories disappear, and he almost gave her the memory loss potion but something in his gut told him not to. He shoved it aside and focused on Emma's mouth on his neck. He nearly lost it right there. " I'm not going to hurt you?" He asked fearing her injured side. She shook her head. " I need you in me right now." She begged. He didn't need to think twice about it and gently lowered himself onto her. They made love that afternoon for the first time in a few weeks and it was pure heaven. She needed to feel his warmth seeping into her, loving her and protecting her.

" I'm sorry but I couldn't resist." He said feeling guilty for hurting her even if he didn't mean to.

" I'm not in pain Killian honestly." She said reassuring him.

He smiled. She had gotten up quite a bit during her time at home and walked around the apartment helping Snow with Neal but not lifting a whole lot.

Broken ribs take a long time to heal but Emma had Regina bringing her potions to help with the pain.

" Well my parents are going to be gone for a few more hours." Emma said leaning into Killian's naked body and kissing him. " Aye lass, I think it's high time we have some more fun. As long as it's not going to be to hurtful." He said returning her kisses with just as much fever. " Killian, I just want to have a little fun." She said. " I think we deserve it, don't you?" He growled a deep guttural growl and took her again this time more thorough and gentle.

They relaxed for the rest of the day then Emma really wanted to go outside of the house for a walk because she was tired of being cooped up in the house. Her ribs were still wrapped and she was walking around completely fine. " Killian…..please?" She whined. " No lass, I don't want to take the chance of your mother wringing my neck." He said sitting at the counter-top. She sighed sitting in the couch in the living room.

Henry entered the house then with Violet at his side. They set their school bags aside and went to the fridge to get something to eat. " Henry, please tell Killian I can go for a walk outside without hurting myself further." Emma begged her son to help her. He quirked an eyebrow at her as he ate a pop tart out of the cabinet. " I think you can go for a walk. It's not going to hurt you anymore." He agreed. She looked back at Killian one last time and begged him. " I promise it won't be a long walk just a short walk." He sighed feeling defeated. " Fine but were all going with. If you feel any pain at all were turning back here." He said. She got up and kissed him passionately. " Thank you." She said honestly.

She walked outside for the first time in a week and breathed in the fresh rain soaked air. It had been raining a lot in the town and Storybrooke smelled fresh and clean. She reached for Killian's hand and they began walking down main street, Storybrooke. Henry held Violet's hand behind them and they followed them for a few blocks. Finally, after a minute they stopped at Granny's and decided to go in and say hi.

Ruby was the first to hug Emma tightly and when Emma winced in pain she jumped back. " Oh I'm sorry! Sometimes I don't realize my own strength. " She said apologizing.

Killian looked worriedly at Emma and wanted so badly to wrap her up in his arms and take her back to Snow and Charming's but he fought against it. He could tell she was breathing through the pain, and he was not sure whether or not he was madder at her for being too strong or Ruby for hurting her. " Are you guys hungry? Do you want to get something to eat?" She asked. They all agreed and sat in the booth that they normally sat at in the far corner of the small diner. Granny came out and said hi to Emma asking how she was doing. " The town's been asking about you all week and I have no gossip to give them." She said smiling as she took their order. She looked over at Henry and Violet and rolled her eyes.

" You sure you are okay love?" Killian asked her. Suddenly A puff of green smoke appeared and Zelena, Regina's sister appeared. Emma gasped and almost spit out her drink and Killian moved in front of her automatically. " Well well, is it true? Is Hades really gone?" She asked. Emma nodded shaking slightly. She didn't show it outwardly but Zelena terrified her almost as much as Regina did.

" I don't know, I always thought it was impossible to kill a demi-god but that's just me." Zelena said in her usual drawl. " I watched him die, he was gone. What do you want witch?" He asked. " I just wanted to ask if my dear ex-lover was really deceased. I would miss him terribly." She said. Emma gasped. She didn't know Zelena and Hades had been lovers. " I know it's shocking isn't it darling? I really never told anyone that we had a relationship, for a long time. He was…quite the lover." She said almost fondly. " Well I must be going, lots to do." She waved her hand and with a puff of smoke was gone. " What was that all about?" Henry asked. Emma shrugged her shoulders. " Just probably causing drama." Emma replied.

" I don't know if I trust the witch." Violet whispered. " Something's not right about her." She said. Henry squeezed her hand affectionately as Ruby brought them their meal. Emma had a cheeseburger and fries and Killian had a pizza. He had grown quite fond of pizza. He sighed still plagued with whether or not to give Emma the sleeping potion. She had been doing surprisingly well the last few nights, and he was happy for that. He guessed he could keep it on hand in case things got really bad. " Killian?" Emma asked looking at her boyfriend who was deep in thought. " What is it love?" He replied. " I love you." She said simply. Henry looked at his mom with a weird look on his face too. Emma had never said she loved anyone in front of her son except for him and Henry looked at Killian to see how he was going to respond. Violet had a soft smile on her face and she squeezed Henry's hand again.

" I love you too lass, and the boy. You guys are like the family I have never had and I want you both to know that I am always here for you." He said looking at Henry. " Thanks Killian." Henry replied. He wasn't expecting an I love you from Henry yet, it would take him years to warm up to him he thought. Suddenly the doorbell to the diner dinged and in walked a very stern looking Snow White and behind her was her husband, Charming. " What are you doing Emma Swan you are supposed to be in bed!" She said in an overprotective motherly voice. Charming stood behind her smirking. " Sorry, I tried." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Emma grimaced at her mother's infuriated look on her face. Snow was so overprotective but now it was like she was a tyrant trying to oversee her only daughter's every move. She knew that she was just concerned for her daughter but her daughter was a grown woman and could make some choices by herself. Snow and Charming should remember that. Emma thought to herself as she cowered beside Killian. Killian didn't even want to look her in the eye. She was a menacing little thing and probably rightfully so when her only daughter was injured severely and needed tending to.

Don't make the Queen angry. Check. He mentally thought to himself. Don't make the Prince angry, double check. He noticed Charming's protective stance behind his wife.

She stomped over to them looking Emma over immediately to make sure she was okay and when she believed that her daughter was well she took a breath.

" When you weren't home I was so worried about you!" Snow said looking at the group. David stood behind them looking sympathetic but watchful towards the lot with Neal in his arms.

" I know I'm sorry, I should have told you, it was my fault really." Emma began but Killian put his hand up to stop her. " No, it was my fault, I wanted to take Emma and Henry out for a little fresh air and we should have stayed home." He said. Emma smiled and him and then looked back at her mother. " Snow look they are fine they are just having a bite to eat." David said.

" So, are you sure you are okay?" Snow asked one more time.

" Yes, mom, dad, I'm fine. Really, sit down with us and have something to eat." She offered to the Charming's the seat next to them. Snow finally gave in and sat down next to her children. Granny came over smiling and took their orders as well.

Suddenly a figured opened the door, black and daunting looking. " What the bloody hell now?" Killian groaned. The dark hooded figure floated towards the family sitting in the booth's and a cold chill ran down everyone's spine. " I have come with a message for Emma Swan." The cloaked figure whispered menacingly sounding a lot like death. " I have come to warn her that the final battle between her and the Lord of the underworld will be upon her in one week's time.

She will then have to pay the ultimate price for defying the lord himself and will die." The cloaked figure whispered. Everyone was dead silent. You could hear a pin drop.

" What… was that?" David asked as he looked over making sure his family was okay. Emma was white as a sheet and Killian looked like he could murder someone. Henry and Snow just looked worried. " I thought we bloody killed Hades?" Killian asked the question that was hanging in the air.

Emma knew in her gut that he was still alive deep in her gut, but why would he want to keep her alive? Why? She wanted an answer.

" I need to go find Regina." Emma said to Killian who looked at her oddly.

" What do you mean? You need to get home so I can protect you. I'm not losing you, not now not ever." Killian said in his Captain voice.

Emma knew when he was on a mission and he had changed from Killian the boyfriend to Killian the famous Captain hook in a matter of seconds, and she was not going to be deterred. " Well then you can come with me. " She said.

He sighed. " I don't know Emma, something doesn't' seem right here." He tried reasoning with her. " Why would a cloaked figure just appear a few seconds after Zelena came into the shop?" Snow asked. Killian nodded in agreement noticing the odd turn of events.

" I think we should take the children home, and this needs to be taken care of soon." David said looking at Henry and Violet. Neal began to squeal in his arms wanting to eat and go to bed. Snow nodded in agreement with her husband.

" Come on guys let's go back home, Emma, you do what you have to do and I will make sure the children are safe." She said.

" I'll be home soon I promise." Emma said thanking her parents and looking back at Killian. " Let's go." She said taking his hand and walking towards the Mayor's house.

When she got there the lights were all off and it looked as though no one was home. When Emma rang the doorbell however, Regina came down looking exhausted. " What are you two doing here?" She asked. She yawned loudly. " Regina? Are you okay?" Emma asked her friend "Well I was okay I was sleeping until you two idiots woke me up." She retorted yawning and motioning for them to come in.

Emma nodded accepting the answer. " Where is Henry?" She asked looking for her son. " He's not here, he's with my mom and dad." Emma replied.

Regina nodded accepting the answer. " We need help, I need a protection spell over my heart and learn seriously how to control my magic." Emma said. Killian kept his mouth shut wanting to know what she was doing. " Why?" Regina asked.

" Let's just say we didn't fully destroy Hades when you guys thought you did." She replied biting her tongue for her other retort. Regina's eyes narrowed and she sighed. " Of course, nothing's ever easy around, here, is it?" She drawled. " Good love it seems we only got rid of the Mortal part of him but he hasn't been seen since we destroyed that part so we think he's in hiding somewhere waiting to strike again. This time more forcefully, the good part is he is only human now and we can beat him that way." Killian said. She nodded in understanding.

Emma was getting annoyed now. She needed to think of a way to defeat Hades fast and needed all the help she could get.

" I am more than happy to help you Emma but I thought we defeated Hades in the underworld? " She asked.

Killian stepped in, I guess the lightning rod only defeated the mortal part of him and he's weakened but still alive as a mere mortal." Emma said. Regina groaned and rolled her eyes. " Why can't we ever catch a break. I mean seriously." She said sounding annoyed.

" I need to just do this and I need to learn how to protect myself the way that you do, I am not as good at magic as you are and I need your help please, Regina. "Emma begged. She looked at the former Evil Queen who was contemplating her situation and sighed. Regina nodded in agreement.

" Yes, Emma I will help you and we will put a protection spell around your heart so even Hades cannot take it. Emma's shoulder's sagged with relief and Killian wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close protecting her.

" I am going to go upstairs and change really quick you guys can hang out in the living room." She said waving her hand towards the love seat.

" Just no making out or anything unsightly please." She drawled as she walked up the stairs. Killian rolled his eyes kissing Emma tenderly on the lips.

" I am worried Killian. Something doesn't feel right." She said. " I know love I feel it too, but stay close to me please. I want to be able to keep you safe. Even if you are headstrong as I, and want to do things yourself, please just confide in me. I want to be there for you." He said his blue eyes boring into hers. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

" Can you answer that?" Regina called from upstairs.

" Sure!" Emma replied walking over to it.

When she opened, it she gasped shocked to see Robin Hood standing there dripping wet looking as if he went for a bath in all of his clothes. " ROBIN!" Emma gasped as he tried staying upright by leaning his hand against Regina's door. " Hi. I'm so sorry I have been gone, but I've been trying to get back here. " He was breathing heavily, like he had run a marathon. He looked like he was going to pass out any second.

Killian got up and helped him to the couch. " I don't understand mate, you were dead?" He asked as they all sat down on Regina's sofa. " I guess when you all defeated a part of Hades all the people he killed recently including myself were set free of their fate and I came out at the docks." Robin said remembering the river of lost souls he was entrapped in and shivering slightly. " Where's Regina, I need to see her please." he begged. Emma was at a loss for words so she just pointed to the upstairs. Regina came down a few seconds later and stood frozen in place. She wore one of her famous black pantsuits and a red button down shirt with a diamond necklace gracing her neck. " Robin?" She gasped it coming out more as a choked whisper than anything.

He ran over to her wrapping her in his arms and kissing her so passionately that Killian and Emma had to turn away. " Oh Regina, I missed you so much." Robin said not caring who was listening. " What, how…I don't understand" She gasped holding onto him for dear life and kissing him back. " When you destroyed the immortal part of Hades everyone who he killed was released of their curse, for we were all killed unjustly and that was reversed." He said. She smiled a warm happy smile spreading acrossed her face. " Well, I think we should give you two sometime alone." Emma said getting up and reaching for Killian's hand.

" We will start our lesson's tomorrow, Emma." Regina said her arm wrapped tightly around Robin. " I'll be here around 8 am. " She said as Killian lead her out of the mansion. " I can't believe Robin's back." Emma said as the door shut. Killian nodded. " Aye love, It's a miracle. It gives me hope for us." He added. He stopped in his tracks sighing. " Emma I need to tell you something but I don't want you to get angry with me love." He said wanting to reveal his secret to her now. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. " What is it?" She asked.

"I went over to Gold's while you were in the hospital to get a memory erasing potion to give you if you really needed it but I'm not sure I even understand why I went and got it. I was just so bloody worried about you having nightmares I wasn't thinking straight. Please forgive me for being so rash darling. I only wanted to shield you from the painful memories of being captive." He said looking at her searching her face for her response. Emma didn't know what to do. She felt hurt and angry at the same time. " Killian, you were going to erase my memories?" She asked.

He nodded. " I only got it to protect you though love." He explained. She needed some space now. She said walking ahead of him. She was upset. How could he do this to her? He was willing to lose her forever to protect her? How idiotic was he?! She fumed. "Emma please…love…. wait…" Killian called from behind her. " Killian please, just don't talk right now. I need some space to think." She walked faster though her ribs were beginning to twinge a little bit from the vigorous movement. He listened and stayed behind, deciding to head back to his ship for the night.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Zeus, the God of the heaven's and Earth, consulted with his advisor, Maximos. " The savior hasn't fully succeeded yet." He noted. Max nodded his head agreeing. " Yes, she still has to kill Hades first. " He replied. Hercules walked in with Meg at his side a few seconds later. " Father, it is so good to be back on Olympus." He said cheerfully. Zeus wrapped his son up in a big bear hug. " You have done well son, I am very proud of you and young Meg here." He added beaming at his son.

" I am happy for that father. What are you talking about?" He asked as he noticed Max in the room. "Well we were discussing the savior and how she has yet to fulfill her mission as savior. " He said to Hercules. " I thought they killed Hades father, I was there. He's gone." He said clearly confused.

Pegasus, Herculese's faithful friend and horse flew from the sky, his wings beating furiously and landing next to his friend, smiling huge and whinnying playfully. " Pegasus! It's so good to see you!" He said hugging his friend around the neck. Meg smiled and patted the horse on the back. " Hi old friend." She said.

" Well, I think we need to watch what Hades has planned and let fate plan itself out instead of us interfering all the time." Zeus said.

" I already granted Killian Jones, leniency and let him go be with his true love because he fulfilled his own destiny and now his journey is to help her defeat her enemy and protect the town of Storybrooke. " I would like to help in some way father, you know I can travel between worlds since I am half mortal." Herculese said stepping forward. " I know son, but maybe you should just go down there and offer her your support and not interfere.

I do however have this that I need you to guard with your life." He said pulling out a pair of golden shears.

Herculese gasped and Meg looked at them with a slightly confused expression. " What are that father?" He asked. " They are the shears of destiny. They will cut a savior's ties to any and all magical qualities they possess and they can be mortal. No longer bearing the burden of savior if they so choose." Zeus repeated the old fate's phrase. " However, they will be cursed to live life as a mortal, no magic or anything if they were born with magic as well. The events they were meant to save will still take place and they will only be able to stand by and watch and not do anything about. " He added remembering.

" What about the product of true love." Herculese asked.

" That will still be in play. Emma Swan is an unusual princess, from royal beginnings and true love as well. Her fate is her own." He said simply. " Shall I go back down to help as well?" Max asked. Zeus shook his head. " No, I need you up here to help on Olympus. Perinthies, and Hera are in a all-out war about the nymphs and faeries controlling Mystic River and I need back up." He said winking. " You know Hera will always win. She's got a fire in her that no one else has." Max said shaking his head and laughing out loud. Zeus as well. " Well we should get going. Tell mother I am sorry I couldn't see her; I know it's been too long." Herculese said. Herculese linked his arm around Meg's tiny waste and together they walked out of Mt. Olympus towards Storybrooke.

Meanwhile, in Storybrooke, Emma paced in her apartment back and forth like a caged lion. She was angry. Not just angry she felt hurt and betrayed. Why would Killian want to get rid of her memories? She would lose every memory she ever had of Henry and her parents, Graham, even Neal…. She wasn't one to hold onto things very easily but since she had gotten her family back Emma held onto everything she could. She wanted to remember the good and the bad memories. " I don't know what to do Dad. I'm so mad at him." Emma said pacing her apartment as David and baby Neal played on the couch.

" Well, maybe just talk to him sweetie, sometimes we do things that we aren't pleased with in the end, but we had good reasons to in the beginning." He said in his fatherly voice. Emma sighed and stretched. " I mean, maybe he just wanted to save me the pain of remembering what Hades did to me, that I can understand but, there's better ways to go about doing that then a total memory wiping potion and to hide it from all of you? That would have been a different thing all together." She said. David sighed. " Well, I know Snow and I have both done things we weren't proud of and we did them for all the right reason's at least that's what we thought at the time. Maybe Killian thought it through and wanted to tell you before you found out another way and it started a bigger fight in the end." he said.

Emma thought about that for a moment.

" You could be right." She said. " I think maybe I over reacted a little bit maybe. " She said sighing and sitting down on the little recliner next to her window. " Come sit with your big sister Neal." Emma said holding her hands out to her little brother. " I can't believe how big he's getting." She commented looking at the boy's dark brown locks and bright blue eyes. He smiled and slapped his hands in delight as she bounced him. " I know he looks like Snow." David said shaking his head. " I agree. He's got her round face." She added. " I think maybe you just needed a little time to think about everything. You guys have been through a lot these last few months and it's okay to spend a little time apart." David said getting up and getting a drink of water.

" I know I just don't understand why he thought it would be a good idea." Emma said sighing. " I told him I would always trust him and we wouldn't lie to each other anymore, and yet, he hid this from me." She added. David nodded in agreement. " Emma you have to remember; Killian is from a different time than the rest of us and also was in charge of a very famous pirate ship, and in his time, he probably made a lot of calls that he thought was best for his crew as well that didn't always turn out right. I know when Snow and I ruled the Enchanted forest, Snow had to make some of those decisions as well." He said. Emma nodded in understanding. " I understand. " She replied wincing as she twisted the wrong way to set Neal down. " How are your ribs doing? Feeling better?" he asked getting the stove ready for dinner. He was making some spaghetti and meatballs for the family and Snow and Henry would be over soon, it was around 8 pm.

" They are feeling good. I'm ready to see how my magic has gotten since …you know." She said looking down at her hands. David walked over to her and gave her a fatherly hug. " Emma if there was anything I could have done to save you you know I would have. I can't imagine what you have just been through but know that we are all here for you and are going to help you defeat Hades once and for all." He said kissing his daughter on the forehead.

" Go talk to Killian. You know you need to. " David said knowing exactly what needed to be happening.

Emma sighed. " Okay. I promise we will be back when dinner is ready. " She said grabbing her jacket and hugging her dad.

* Hades pov*

Wandering through the forest wondering where to go from here, the former God, Hades walked briskly toward a little farm house. He had been doped, bested, and even worse, ripped of his god status. Hell, knows his brother was behind all of this and he fumed at the thought. He knew he had met his match when it came to the savior, Emma. He would get his revenge though. Slowly but surely. He would get it. He thought as he walked in the dark of the night toward his lover's home.

Zelena was sitting in her preparing a stew for dinner. She had gotten to love cooking it was something to take her mind off the monotony of everyday existence. Being a wicked witch in a town where heroes ruled and villains were destroyed left her in hiding. There was a quiet knock at her door and she whipped her hands on her apron and looked towards it. " Who could that be at this hour?" She wondered.

She walked towards it and quickly checked herself for any flower stains. " Oh well." She thought. When she opened the door, Hades was there, looking devilish and dashing as ever. " Hades. What on earth are you doing here?" Zelena asked. " Well, I've come to be with you. " He said honestly.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Zelena and Hades sat on her old couch in the living room and laughed as they reminisced on their old romance.

" I am glad you are here Hades; it's been rather boring without you." Zelena said finishing her stew from dinner. Hades smiled warmly and held her hand caressing it softly. " I will always be here for you Zelena. I have loved you for far longer than you realize." He said.

She blushed a crimson color that crept slowly up her cheeks and neck flushing her face.

His eyes darkened lustfully and he leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips. " Oh Zelena, I just want you to know that once everything works out you will be Queen of my universe." He said as they sat together on her couch. She sighed snuggling into him a little closer and running his hands up and down his chest. " I know you will succeed Hades and you don't need your God' status. You have the most Wicked villain to help you with your mission… Me." She said smiling Wickedly.

Everyone had underestimated Zelena but she was just biding her time to get revenge on Gold and Regina most of all but the rest of the town of Storybrooke will suffer she didn't care.

He smiled kissing her deeply and moving his hands down her body caressing her and making her moan in delight. " Why don't we move this to the bedroom my love?" He said huskily. All Zelena could do was moan in delight and they left to go enjoy themselves in her tiny bedroom.

Meanwhile in the forest, Regina and Emma were together practicing magic. " I trust you already know how to center yourself." Regina said standing still next to the river. It's peaceful trickle of water created a zen environment. Emma took a few deep breaths and followed Regina's breathing. " It all starts from your soul. Center yourself. You are capable of anything and you just have to believe you can achieve that magical spark that creates the magic." She said.

Emma looked down at her hands breathing in and out. She was not one who usually practiced meditation because she was always on the run, but she figured she might as well start now. " Will I learn spells and potions like you?" She asked. Regina shook her head. "It will take a long time to get you up to my speed Emma, but we can always start with the basics." She replied.

She closed her eyes Regina standing a few feet away from her swirled her hands in the air making a protection spell around them so no one will disturb them. " Now Emma, focus on your hands. Feel the power in your soul. You know you have always had it in you. " She said. " Continue that feeling thinking only of the magic you want to create. You can wield power in your hands. Everything starts in your heart then moves to your hands. Let it flow through your body. Then when the moment is right you can sense the spark. The spark is what makes everything happen. Now make it happen Emma.

" Regina I don't know If I can anymore. " Emma said sounding a bit frightened. She didn't know what her powers were going to be like now. She took a deep breath and focused. Suddenly she felt a spark a tiny flame of heat balling in her hands and a flame appeared small and sparking at first. Not really much power in it at all, but then she focused on it harder, putting all her energy into this little spark making it grow brighter and brighter. " Good, good. Now keep going." Regina encouraged.

Emma continued her focus, her only thoughts were on this little flame growing it to be big and bright. " I can control you. I can use you to do whatever I want with you." She chanted to her tiny flame. It danced orange and bright in her hands growing bigger and bigger. " Good, good Emma." Regina praised. Suddenly there was a movement in the bushes behind them and the flame disappeared as fast as it was created. " Belle?" Regina asked lowering her hands as the beauty emerged from the bushes. " Regina, Emma, I am glad I finally found you." Belle said panting for breath. "What's going on? What's the matter?" Emma asked.

" I think something's going on with Rumple. He's being really distant and I think he's planning something big." She said to her friends. Regina and Emma looked at one another. " I know what you mean, I haven't been able to put my finger on it but I think he's planning something big. " Belle said looking down at her hands nervously. " I want to spy on him to figure out what is going on because I feel like I need to but I need Emma's help because I'm not very good at it." She confessed. Emma nodded in understanding. " Well, I can talk to Killian and see what we can do to help." Emma offered. Belle smiled. " Thank you. I wouldn't have come unless I thought it was something super serious but I think it is and I don't want anyone to get hurt." She said.

The other two women nodded in understanding. " Well, let's continue on with the lesson." Regina said. Belle stayed and watched for a while offering books of magical conjuring and assistance from her library to help Emma with her learning.

Meanwhile back at the police station, Killian and David were looking over files of old fugitives of Storybrooke trying to find anyone who would be willing to help stand up against Hades. Now that Hades was mortal Killian wasn't as worried of his threat as he was when he was a God, but still, Killian didn't have a good feeling in his gut and his gut was usually right. He had the same feeling back in Never-land when his brother died.

" I don't know mate. I know Hades and he's got to be here in Storybrooke somewhere." Killian said flipping through some of the old abandoned home pages. David sighed as well as Snow and they both knew that Killian was right. " Well what can we do to help?" Snow asked holding a squirmy Neal in her arms.

" I don't know but we need to figure out something and fast." David replied. The door opened and Robin entered. " Robin it's so good to see you!" Snow said happily pulling him into a hug. She set Neal down on his playmate and he squealed happily. " Hi Snow, it's good to be back. I'm here to offer my assistance as Emma and Regina have asked for privacy in their lesson today." He said.  
" Thanks mate, we can use all the help we can get that's for bloody sure." Killian said smiling at his friend. " Look at this guys." David said flipping through a book on old weapons of Greek mythology. " I wonder if any of these can help Emma?" He asked flipping through the pages. Soon he came a crossed the shears of destiny page. Killian looked at the page and began reading.

" The three fates, the eldest, Atropos, was known as the "Enforcer" of the " inevitable." " chose the mechanism of death and ended the life of mortals by cutting their thread with her "abhorred shears." She worked along with her two sisters, Clotho, who spun the thread and Lachesis, who measured the length of the thread."

" That's it!" Snow aid nearly jumping for joy. " We need to get these scissors to help Emma destroy Hades once and for all. Once his thread is cut, he is good as dead and Emma is safe." She said. They all nodded in agreement.

" Well how are we going to find these threads?" David asked.

Everyone looked around for help. " I think I know a person who can help us find them." Killian said.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note : hey guys, i'm getting towards the end of the story here, I'm probably only going to do about two or three more chapters, not sure yet. But I wanted to thank everyone for reading my little story. I never thought it would be 20 chapters long let alone have people reading it. So from the bottom of my heart thank you!**

Zelena and Hades sat on her old couch in the living room and laughed as they reminisced on their old romance.

" I am glad you are here Hades; it's been rather boring without you." Zelena said finishing her stew from dinner. Hades smiled warmly and held her hand caressing it softly. " I will always be here for you Zelena. I have loved you for far longer than you realize." He said.

She blushed a crimson color that crept slowly up her cheeks and neck flushing her face.

His eyes darkened lustfully and he leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips. " Oh Zelena, I just want you to know that once everything works out you will be Queen of my universe." He said as they sat together on her couch. She sighed snuggling into him a little closer and running his hands up and down his chest. " I know you will succeed Hades and you don't need your God' status. You have the most Wicked villain to help you with your mission… Me." She said smiling Wickedly.

Everyone had underestimated Zelena but she was just biding her time to get revenge on Gold and Regina most of all but the rest of the town of Storybrooke will suffer she didn't care.

He smiled kissing her deeply and moving his hands down her body caressing her and making her moan in delight. " Why don't we move this to the bedroom my love?" He said huskily. All Zelena could do was moan in delight and they left to go enjoy themselves in her tiny bedroom.

Meanwhile in the forest, Regina and Emma were together practicing magic. " I trust you already know how to center yourself." Regina said standing still next to the river. It's peaceful trickle of water created a zen environment. Emma took a few deep breaths and followed Regina's breathing. " It all starts from your soul. Center yourself. You are capable of anything and you just have to believe you can achieve that magical spark that creates the magic." She said.

Emma looked down at her hands breathing in and out. She was not one who usually practiced meditation because she was always on the run, but she figured she might as well start now. " Will I learn spells and potions like you?" She asked. Regina shook her head. "It will take a long time to get you up to my speed Emma, but we can always start with the basics." She replied.

She closed her eyes Regina standing a few feet away from her swirled her hands in the air making a protection spell around them so no one will disturb them. " Now Emma, focus on your hands. Feel the power in your soul. You know you have always had it in you. " She said. " Continue that feeling thinking only of the magic you want to create. You can wield power in your hands. Everything starts in your heart then moves to your hands. Let it flow through your body. Then when the moment is right you can sense the spark. The spark is what makes everything happen. Now make it happen Emma.

" Regina I don't know If I can anymore. " Emma said sounding a bit frightened. She didn't know what her powers were going to be like now. She took a deep breath and focused. Suddenly she felt a spark a tiny flame of heat balling in her hands and a flame appeared small and sparking at first. Not really much power in it at all, but then she focused on it harder, putting all her energy into this little spark making it grow brighter and brighter. " Good, good. Now keep going." Regina encouraged.

Emma continued her focus, her only thoughts were on this little flame growing it to be big and bright. " I can control you. I can use you to do whatever I want with you." She chanted to her tiny flame. It danced orange and bright in her hands growing bigger and bigger. " Good, good Emma." Regina praised. Suddenly there was a movement in the bushes behind them and the flame disappeared as fast as it was created. " Belle?" Regina asked lowering her hands as the beauty emerged from the bushes. " Regina, Emma, I am glad I finally found you." Belle said panting for breath. "What's going on? What's the matter?" Emma asked.

" I think something's going on with Rumple. He's being really distant and I think he's planning something big." She said to her friends. Regina and Emma looked at one another. " I know what you mean, I haven't been able to put my finger on it but I think he's planning something big. " Belle said looking down at her hands nervously. " I want to spy on him to figure out what is going on because I feel like I need to but I need Emma's help because I'm not very good at it." She confessed. Emma nodded in understanding. " Well, I can talk to Killian and see what we can do to help." Emma offered. Belle smiled. " Thank you. I wouldn't have come unless I thought it was something super serious but I think it is and I don't want anyone to get hurt." She said.

The other two women nodded in understanding. " Well, let's continue on with the lesson." Regina said. Belle stayed and watched for a while offering books of magical conjuring and assistance from her library to help Emma with her learning.

Meanwhile back at the police station, Killian and David were looking over files of old fugitives of Storybrooke trying to find anyone who would be willing to help stand up against Hades. Now that Hades was mortal Killian wasn't as worried of his threat as he was when he was a God, but still, Killian didn't have a good feeling in his gut and his gut was usually right. He had the same feeling back in Neverland when his brother died.

" I don't know mate. I know Hades and he's got to be here in Storybrooke somewhere." Killian said flipping through some of the old abandoned home pages. David sighed as well as Snow and they both knew that Killian was right. " Well what can we do to help?" Snow asked holding a squirmy Neal in her arms.

" I don't know but we need to figure out something and fast." David replied. The door opened and Robin entered. " Robin it's so good to see you!" Snow said happily pulling him into a hug. She set Neal down on his playmat and he squealed happily. " Hi Snow, it's good to be back. I'm here to offer my assistance as Emma and Regina have asked for privacy in their lesson today." He said.  
" Thanks mate, we can use all the help we can get that's for bloody sure." Killian said smiling at his friend. " Look at this guys." David said flipping through a book on old weapons of Greek mythology. " I wonder if any of these can help Emma?" He asked flipping through the pages. Soon he came acrossed the shears of destiny page. Killian looked at the page and began reading.

 _"_ The three fates, the eldest, Atropos, was known as the "Enforcer" of the " inevitable." " chose the mechanism of death and ended the life of mortals by cutting their thread with her "abhorred shears." She worked along with her two sisters, Clotho, who spun the thread and Lachesis, who measured the length of the thread."

" That's it!" Snow aid nearly jumping for joy. " We need to get these scissors to help Emma destroy Hades once and for all. Once his thread is cut, he is good as dead and Emma is safe." She said. They all nodded in agreement.

" Well how are we going to find these threads?" David asked.

Everyone looked around for help. " I think I know a person who can help us find them." Killian said.

A few days later….

Emma was frustrated. She was nowhere closer to being back to her full potential at magic as Regina was. She flung a fireball at a tree and it burst into flames making her stand back and admire her work. " You are using your anger to fuel your magic. Very good. Who taught you that?" Regina asked. Emma looked down. " No one did." She said honestly. Regina nodded in understanding.

" I have the same feelings sometimes you aren't alone. When Gold used to teach me magic, he would put me in a room for hours and just make me read spell books while he spun gold on his spindle. It was maddening. " Regina said shrugging her shoulders.

" Moms." Henry said coming out to where the fire was checking to make sure they were okay. " Oh good, I was scared for a moment. " He said. " Where are the shears?" Regina asked Henry. He pulled them out of his pocket for safekeeping. " I got them out of Gold's shop when he wasn't looking. Belle helped me by distracting him." He said feeling proud of himself. Emma smiled. " Thanks kid. This is great." She said hugging him. Regina put out the fire in the tree quickly as everyone else began filling in.

" Well, you have done well, you should rest before your battle Emma." Regina said noticing her tired expression and forlorn look. Emma never looked more sad or afraid then she did right now. Her gold locks had gone slack and she had a slight sullen look to her face that made even Snow look as fair as ever.

" Love. Why don't we go get a bite to eat at Granny's and head back to your house so you can rest." Killian offered. Emma sighed knowing he was right she just didn't want to go back to sleep, because she was afraid she would see him in her dreams. " Okay. Yeah, I guess you are right. I do need some sleep. " She said.

" Regina, can Henry stay with you until this thing is sorted out?" Emma asked. Regina smiled and nodded. " Okay, let's go." She said and everyone went their separate ways leaving Emma and Killian alone with their thoughts.

" Are you sure you are okay Emma? You don't look so good love." Killian asked concern etched in his voice. Emma slipped her arm around his waist and replied, " Well, I'm about to face my death so, I guess I'm okay as I'll ever be under the circumstances, Killian, if things don't go our way ….." She began but he stopped her mid-sentence. " Darling don't start thinking like that. You know the boy is already well taken care of, and I will make sure he is so you do not have to worry about him." He said. Killian hated Emma having to think this way. She was supposed to be the savior, the guider of light and good and everything that is hopeful like her mother Queen Snow. She was not that at all right now and that bothered Killian most of all. Emma nodded snuggling closer into Killian, her blue jacket rubbing against his black leather.

" Hi Emma, Killian, haven't seen you guys in here in a while. "Granny said happily as they entered the little diner. Familiar faces were sitting in their booths giving Emma strange glances and moving away from her. Granny however never wavered she knew her family and had Emma and Killian sit up at the diner. " How are you feeling girl after everything?" Granny asked. Emma shrugged. " Well, I am alive that's what matters right? Mentally, I'm not so sure, maybe someday I'll be okay." She said mostly to herself but Granny nodded in understanding.

" Well you know you have always got your family to have your back and you have Ruby and I as well. " She said offering her support. Emma smiled holding Granny's hand over the counter and squeezing it. "


End file.
